Son of a Slave
by Aethelgythe
Summary: AU. What if Anakin and Obi-Wan's positions had been reversed on Mustafar? After 4-year-old Luke is taken by slavers, Vader begins to dream of a blonde, blue-eyed boy. His long search leads him to Tatooine, where he feels a strong disturbance in the Force. Rage, hate, & a desperate plea for help. There he finds a 7-year-old slave boy, his son. Not dead as one led him to believe.
1. Nightmares

Author's Note: This is an AU in which Obi-Wan and Anakin swap physical places on the slope of Mustafar and events change. This story is going to be rated T although I'm considering it to be M, simply because the fight scene, character death, and for mild swearing.

 **Warning** : _Future physical and emotional abuse will come into play. It will only be verbal and physical, like hitting and belittling. So, read at your own risk!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The image for the story cover is not mine, I found it on google images.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _-4 years post Order 66—_

The dreams…no, _nightmares_ …began to form vividly within the child's mind. He would dread closing his eyes every night, despite his aunt and uncle's reassurances that none of it was real. Then why did it _feel_ real? Many nights, he would wake up screaming. He would stay awake for hours, fighting drowsiness and the beckoning call of sleep. Doing so, never spared him. If anything, it only delayed the inevitable.

This night was no different.

 ** _-Dream-_**

He stood near a cliff edge that was charred and scorched like coal. Ash fell from the sky. Dark clouds blocked out whatever sunlight this volcanic planet used to offer. The child's feet began to move him forward against his will. There was something nearby. It felt…familiar. He couldn't place what it was though.

When he reached the edge, he could see two men below him. They were fighting with blue glow swords…

 _One of them stood upon a moving platform as the other fought to maintain his balance on a small droid. A rushing river of lava carried them closer to a nearby embankment. Soon, the younger man flipped himself up onto the scorched, blackened volcanic soil._ _The elder man soon followed, landing on the bottom of the slope with saber raised defensively. The young man now had the advantage._

" _It's over, Obi-Wan! I have the high ground!"_

" _I know you care deeply for Padme, Anakin! Turn from darkness before it's too late!"_

" _DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _SPEAK HER NAME!" the young man shouted with burning fury._

The little one watching the escalating argument shuddered. In these nightmares, he could always feel the dark rage and hatred emanating from the man dressed in black. The small boy tried to rip his eyes away from the spectacle, for he knew what would soon take place. No matter how hard he tried, it was as though his eyelids were glued open. It was what made this dream so scary…

" _You betrayed me, Obi-Wan!"_

" _No, Anakin! You betrayed yourself!"_

" _That's where you're wrong! The Jedi are evil! You are just too blind to see it!"_

" _Those lies will only destroy you!"_

" _Do not underestimate my power." He growled dangerously with a venomous glare._

" _Anakin, please…don't travel down this road. It will rob you of everything you hold dear!"_

 _The younger man sneered as he began to slowly pace, like a caged animal waiting to be released._

" _Can you feel it Obi-Wan? All of the voices through the force, being silenced? The Jedi are DEAD…and soon you will join them."_

 _The elder man began to cry, as though he were mourning the death of a close friend or a relative. He shouted up at the man he once respected and loved._

" _You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were supposed to bring balance to the force…not leave it in darkness!"_

" _I have brought balance to the Force, master. The Jedi have vastly outnumbered the Sith! I will restore order to the Galaxy."_

 _The bearded man's tears continued as he screamed up at his nemesis._

The little boy watching from his hiding place above them, could almost feel Obi-Wan's anguish and pain. It made him sad…

" _You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!"_

" _Love is for the weak. Hate is what makes you strong!"_

" _Only Sith deal in absolutes."_

The little boy's heart began to beat erratically within his chest. For a moment, the child even forgot to breathe as his light blue eyes bore witness to what would soon be a heartless, violent act. He felt sorrow for the elder man in the light-colored clothing. He radiated light. His opponent however, seemed to darken what little light remained…instead of goodness, all he felt was a deep hatred for the bearded man a few yards below him.

" _This ends now, Obi-Wan. How would you prefer to die?"_

 _Without another word, the blue saber currently within the sweat-slicked palm of Obi-Wan was ripped away. It flew magically into the hand of the young man. Then with a loud scream of fury, both men charged each other._

 _The elder man attempted to force-push his former apprentice but due to the steep incline, all he managed to do was briefly delay his opponent._

 _Anakin ignited both lightsabers and slid beneath the legs of his former master, swinging both sabers simultaneously. The elder man screamed in agony as his limp body fell, rolling towards the river of lava a few feet below his now severed legs._

Tears were running down the soot-covered face of the little child as he was forced to bear witness to such savage cruelty.

 _Anakin took a few steps back as the elder man reached for the leg of his trouser in the hopes of crawling further away from the blistering heat of the lava. With one decisive swipe, he severed the bearded man's right arm, earning another scream from his beaten adversary. He watched impassively as his former master continued groaning in misery. Still holding the ignited sabers, he extinguished them both and stood triumphantly over the mortally wounded man._

 _Due to Obi-Wan's close proximity to the scalding, molten river below, a small spark burst upwards from a bubble of lava, setting what remained of his lower legs on fire. Obi-Wan released another blood-curdling scream as his body was slowly consumed by the burning flames._

 _Anakin turned his back on Obi-Wan as the fire continued to travel further up Kenobi's body. The Sith apprentice took two steps, when the unthinkable happened. As he was clipping his former master's saber to his belt, it was ripped out of his loosened grasp by an invisible force, and back into the hand of its rightful owner._

 _Anakin snarled and turned sharply on his heel when Obi-Wan used the last of his energy to saber-throw his only weapon, intending to sever him in half. The younger man hit the switch on his own hilt and brought it down. He was only able to partially deflect the blow, since Kenobi was guiding his lightsaber by the Force. The former Jedi-knight released a pained cry when he felt a burning, searing pain rip through both of his legs a few inches above his knees. He released an enraged scream. He did not slide as far as Obi-Wan had and managed to stop his rapid descent. His master had the audacity to try and take him down with him in an exactly the same manner!_

 _The young man was livid and his hate and rage reached a new, alarmingly blood-thirsty level._

" _DAMN YOU OBI-WAN! I HATE YOU!_ _ **I HATE YOU!**_ _"_

 _Seething with uncontrollable fury, the young man watched with mild satisfaction as the flames traveled from Obi-Wan's torso, towards his neck and face. The elder man's screams picked up in intensity._

The small spectator sobbed as terror seized his heart. His fear was suffocating and it felt like he was choking. He wanted to run and hide but an invisible force kept him rooted to the spot. He wanted to cover his ears to block out the agonizing screams…but he couldn't raise his arms. They felt as heavy as lead. Why wouldn't this nightmare end?

 _Soon the screaming man's throat grew hoarse and the smoke from his burning body began to suffocate him as oxygen was replaced by poisonous fumes. All he could do was moan as his life-force slowly slipped away. Too weak to move, he was unable to stop Anakin from confiscating his weapon. The young Sith threw it end over end into the lava where it melted, leaving no trace that it had ever been there. Anakin used the Force to lift his former master's body high into the air and kept him suspended over the flowing lava below. He sneered with utter contempt and disdain._

" _Good-bye, Master."_

 _Then with a savage snarl, Anakin Force-pushed what remained of Obi-Wan out into the raging river of lava. He watched with dark satisfaction as his former teacher vanished beneath the volcanic liquid._

 _He crawled up towards the top of the hill and rolled over onto his back. He coughed and spluttered as his lungs began to burn from a prolonged inhalation of ash, smoke, and the embers of clothing left behind from Obi-Wan's corpse._

The young child saw a shuttle land nearby. Seconds before the occupants descended down the boarding ramp, the injured man dressed all in black, turned his head slowly in his direction. His burning, hate-filled, yellow colored irises burned into the boy's own blue ones, eliciting a frightened scream.

 ** _-End Dream-_**

The little four-year-old child bolted upright in his bed, still screaming. Lights quickly turned on down the hall, flooding through his open bedroom door. A small sheen of sweat covered his body, making his pajamas cling to his skin.

In seconds, his Aunt ran through the door and knelt down beside his bed, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. She gently stroked his blonde hair and swept the damp bangs from his forehead. The frightened, trembling child clung to her, sobbing his distress.

"Shh, sweet-heart. Everything is okay. It was just a dream."

Uncle Owen soon appeared in the child's door-way, holding a rifle in his hands. He swept his hand over a sensor panel next to the door, triggering the overhead lights. The boy's room brightened and chased away the dark shadows.

Beru craned her head around to regard her husband and slowly shook her head with a small, worried frown. They were not in danger. He got her silent message and walked down the hall to return his rifle to its proper hiding place.

The boy's cries began to taper and before long, his hyperventilating turned into small hiccups.

"I-it w-was…the bad man again. He…h-he…"

His small body shook as a shiver raced down his spine.

"You're safe now, Luke. Nothing can hurt you here."

The young child sniffled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. That's when the little boy felt something incredibly wet beneath him. It smelled funny too. He lowered his head in shame and released another dismal cry. His small body shook, not with fear this time but from humiliation.

 _He wet the bed again._

His Aunt picked him up in her arms, despite the fact he wet himself, and held him tightly against her chest and stroked his back. She whispered sweet words of comfort and reassurance.

"It's alright Luke. Accidents happen."

Beru carried her nephew into the nearby fresher and ran warm water to make a bath. She stripped him of his soiled clothing and threw them into a nearby laundry hamper. Then she placed Luke inside the small bathtub. Taking a washcloth, she poured a sweet-smelling soap that was toddler friendly and that wouldn't burn his eyes, and began to wash the small child.

Luke began to offer up protests in his small, shrill voice.

"You are using all the water! Uncle Owen will get mad!"

Despite his young age, he knew his Aunt and Uncle were moisture farmers. Water on Tatooine was often scarce and was valued more than credits sometimes.

Beru held a finger against his lips, a silent gesture for him to be silent. She gave him a warm, motherly smile and paused in her task after ringing out the washcloth.

She lowered her head until her chin was resting on both arms that were folded against the edge of the tub and gently spoke to him in her soft voice.

"Luke…what do you think we value the most?"

The child's brows furrowed in thought. His cheeks still retained baby-fat, making his tiny frown downright adorable. His sweet, innocent voice softened as he answered her question.

"Uncle Owen says water is so important, we shouldn't use a lot."

The young woman smiled warmly.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Luke. Try again."

The child now had a very confused expression although Beru could see the wheels slowly turning in his mind.

"I don't know…" he whispered, raising his head to meet her gaze.

"Your uncle is right, Luke. Water is important… _ **but**_ ," she paused for dramatic effect, "It's nowhere _near_ as important as you."

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his chubby cheek and resumed washing him. Soon, Luke was all clean and then dried off by a fluffy towel. Beru called for Owen who appeared about a minute later and gave Luke a small, reassuring smile.

The little boy nearly sighed with relief. His uncle wasn't mad that he had a bath…

"Owen, could you please dress Luke for me?" The slim woman asked as she handed her husband a neat, folded pile of clothing for the small child.

He nodded in reply and then knelt down on one knee where Luke was still engulfed by the giant towel. He ruffled his hair in good humor and then proceeded to dress his nephew. Owen opened his mouth as though he were about to speak after Luke was clothed and brought a hand up to his forehead. This did not go unnoticed by the boy. He gently reached a tiny hand out and tugged on his sleeve. Luke canted his head and began to lean over, trying to get a look at his uncle's face. Was he mad?

"Uncle Owen?"

The man lifted his head up to meet the blue-eyed gaze of the child and gave him a small smile that was meant to be reassuring. He looked torn, as though there was something he wanted to say, but at the same time…didn't want to. This of course had Luke incredibly curious.

"Did I do something wrong?" the little boy questioned softly.

"No, Luke. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you upset?"

For a second the man looked startled.

Luke had a rare gift. He could usually sense or gauge what a person was feeling. Sometimes it unnerved the man…the child would give him an uncanny, knowing look.

"Luke, I need to ask you something…"

Owen felt torn. He didn't want to bring up the subject but he needed to know.

"Did you have the same bad dream that you usually have? With the scary man and the glow sword?"

Luke's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. His lower lip began to tremble and hot tears welled up in his eyes. Owen could clearly see that the boy was doing his best to suppress his tears.

"Ah, I'm sorry Luke. Forget I said anything," his uncle pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in gentle circles.

The little boy tried to do what uncle Owen suggested but it was hard to forget sometimes. The young child was nearing his 5th birthday. His long term memory was becoming sharper the older he got.

When his uncle gently pulled him away, he placed both hands on the boy's small shoulders and gave him a smile.

"Hey Luke, I got you something special. It's a surprise I wanted to give you after the harvest."

Uncle Owen stood up from where he'd been kneeling and offered his large, calloused hand to his nephew. The little boy placed his hand inside the large palm of his uncle and allowed Owen to guide him. When they got to the stairs leading down past the kitchen and into the living room, he picked Luke up and carried him the rest of the way.

Sometimes Owen questioned if the child was within his growth parameters. He was a small lad, smaller than peers his age and was incredibly light-weight. Despite the fact that their food pantry ran low at times, the man always made sure the child ate. He even gave up his own meals on occasion so that the boy wouldn't go hungry.

Thankfully they would be financially set for a while once the current farming season ended. They were able to produce twice as much this year which was very rare for their type of industry.

He snapped himself out of his wandering thoughts and returned to the present. He set Luke down on a nearby chair. He took a small, rectangular box down from the mantel where his rifle used to hang before an infant Luke appeared at their door, being held in the arms of his distant guardian who now took residence miles from their own homestead.

"I bought this specifically with you in mind."

He set the box down on his nephew's lap and had to bite back a chuckle when the package practically swallowed half of the child's body. With eager hands, the boy opened the box and his eyes widened. A gasp escaped Luke's lips as he pulled out his new favorite toy.

Pushing the box carelessly off of his legs, the child ran for his uncle at incredible speed and hugged his leg with a small squeal of glee.

"Thank you Uncle Owen! Thank you!"

In his right hand, he held a toy blaster pistol, painted and crafted to appear real. When he pulled the trigger, the barrel tip lit up and even made recorded blaster sounds. Luke let go of his uncle's leg and clutched it against his chest with a beaming smile.

"Now if that scary man tries to make your dreams bad, just shoot him with your new gun, okay?"

"Okay!"

The child gave his uncle one last parting hug before running off shouting for his aunt Beru.

"Aunt Beru! Aunt Beru! Look what uncle Owen got me!"

A deep frown crossed Owen's lips when his thoughts drifted to the nightmare Luke had been having for the past three months. He knew the young boy's dreams were about his birth father…a man now twisted by evil. He no longer had love in his heart, least of all for the son that a handful of people swore to protect. If that wicked man ever found them and tried to hurt or steal Luke away, he would kill the Sith-spawn…or at least, die trying.

He didn't want to imagine what would happen to the child that stole their hearts, should Vader ever find them here. His sweet, compassionate, loving nephew would be twisted, tortured, and forced to become an agent of pure evil. His innocent, caring nature would be stripped away, transforming him into a monster like his father.

He took his time walking up the stairs and glanced in Luke's room where the child was currently engaged in conversation with his aunt. Beru glanced at him and he silently mouthed words with a stern expression.

" _We need to talk…"_

She nodded and watched as her husband retreated to their shared bedroom. She set Luke down upon his freshly changed sheets and blankets and tucked him in. She swept some of his damp, blonde locks out of his face and planted a loving kiss on his forehead as she stroked his hair.

"I love you, Luke. Sweet dreams."

She turned around and shut off his bedroom light, bathing Luke's room in shadows. Shadows that soon began to play tricks on him. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety and fear crawled inside his chest and gripped his heart like ice. He wasn't sure how he knew…but the child could feel that something bad was coming…and soon.

He bolted out of bed, grabbing his plush bantha toy whom he named Rudy, and ran to his aunt and uncle's room. He stood in the doorway to see that they had both already crawled into bed to sleep. With a soft voice, the trembling child hugged Rudy against his chest and whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

"Can I please sleep with you tonight?" the four-year-old nearly begged.

"As long as you promise not to we—"

Beru elbowed her husband's ribs sharply to cut him off mid-sentence. The last thing the child needed was to feel even more shamed and humiliated than he already was for his previous accident. She waved a hand inviting the lad to come over. Pulling back the blankets, Luke snuggled in between them and released a relieved sigh.

"Go to sleep now Luke. We'll be right here when you wake up." Beru whispered softly as she planted another kiss on his cheek.

With a small smile, Luke burrowed further under the blankets and closed his eyes. Within three minutes, he was fast asleep. Owen and Beru shared a knowing look and began to whisper.

" _His dreams are getting worse."_

" _Those nightmares happen at least three times a week now."_

" _We need to contact—"_

" _No! Absolutely not_ ," Owen protested quietly.

" _Owen, please…I can't bear to see him like this_ ," the woman replied with a choked whisper as tears welled up and glistened in her eyes. She wrapped a gentle arm possessively around her sleeping nephew and pulled him closer to her side. She looked down at his angelic face and resisted the temptation to stroke his golden locks again.

" _Owen, someone needs to know! What if that monster finds out he's here and comes for him?!"_

" _I won't let that happen."_

" _Please…contact the Captain tomorrow morning. Right now he's the only one who might be able to help!"_

Owen released a weary sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and an index finger as he considered her proposal. After a few seconds he gave her a slight nod in agreement before rolling over on his side to sleep. Beru looked down at the sleeping child and smiled softly, whispering even though she knew Luke couldn't hear him.

" _We'll find a way to fix this, sweet-heart. I promise…"_

* * *

The next day, dawn came far too early. Owen no longer wanted to risk opening com-frequencies in the event his conversations with the Captain were intercepted by the Imperials stationed in Mos Espa. He hopped into his speeder, confident that Beru and Luke would be alright while he was gone.

Luke's guardian, was currently hiding in exile for treason when he refused to follow the Emperor's final command. It was a path he memorized in the event there was an emergency. He started up the land-speeder and raced off, kicking up sand that soon created a dust trail. He always brought his rifle with him in the event he had an unfortunate encounter with the Sand People. Owen was sure to leave his blaster pistol with his wife.

Owen wasn't entirely certain if Luke's nightmares were even classified as an emergency but the look on Beru's face the previous night softened his stoic demeanor. She was the only woman who could disarm him with a single look.

He parked his speeder near the partially concealed dwelling where Luke's guardian lived. He was thankful that the man within was bold enough to risk discovery to deliver Luke to them for safe-keeping. He owed the exiled Captain.

He knocked on the door and waited about thirty seconds before it was opened and a hand waved him inside. Once Owen Lars closed the door and reached the living room, he locked his stern, yet worried eyes onto the brown ones of the man he came to see.

"Captain Rex…we have a situation."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, in this AU, Captain Rex did not follow order 66 because his obedience chip was removed. He was the one who took Padme away from Mustafar and to Polis Massa. I'm sorry for you Ahsoka fans out there, she will not be appearing in this story simply because I'm focusing more on Vader and Luke. Thanks for reading, please leave a review! ;)


	2. Capture

**Chapter 2**

Captain Rex went to sit down in a nearby armchair. Next to him was a small table where his DC-17 blaster pistols were resting. Next to them was a cloth and a bottle of cleaning fluid. One of the twin guns was already disassembled.

The clone gave Owen a friendly wave, silently inviting the man to sit on the sofa across from him. Owen was amazed when he learned that he no longer aged as quickly as his brethren. He had to be one of the last original clones left. He appeared to be in his early forties.

Captain Rex's sharp eyes searched for any sign that Owen Lars's message, was urgent enough to warrant immediate action. All he could detect after a fifteen second once-over, was the nervous tapping of the man's foot and a trace of worry in his eyes.

"What message do you bring me?"

Owen wrung his hands nervously. He had no need to fear the Captain. On the contrary, over time they'd formed an estranged friendship. It was true that they rarely saw each other or even spoke but they were both as equally protective of Luke.

"Luke's been having the same nightmare for the past three months. It's been getting worse and far more vivid for him. He wakes up screaming in the middle of the night."

Owen paused as he tried to read Rex's reserved expression. It was a bit intimidating sometimes, even though he knew the clone harbored no ill will towards him. He was a difficult man to read.

"You believe this jeopardizes his safety?"

"It just might…but we aren't certain," Owen responded with a grim frown.

"Just what is it that frightens the boy? What are his dreams about?"

Owen sighed and brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple as though he had a headache. He locked eyes with the Captain's a few seconds later.

"He keeps dreaming about his father…he keeps seeing that murdering slime bag ending Kenobi's life on Mustafar. The violence…the vivid images and details of that fight. He sees it all…it's more like a memory than a dream."

Captain Rex leaned forward, his expression changing into one of extreme interest. His eyes revealed a trace of concern.

"How can he dream of that event? That happened two days before he was even _born_."

"I don't know. That's what troubles me. I fear that these are no ordinary dreams. I don't know how that mystical Force stuff works…but if we don't figure out a way to help Luke, Vader will come for the child. It's only a matter of time."

Captain Rex ran a hand against the stubble on his chin as he digested that information. He resumed his previous posture and immediately began to reassemble his blaster. Owen was impressed…Rex didn't even look down to successfully complete his task. It must have been hard wired into his muscle memory. He had been an officer in the clone wars after all. Rex leaned back against his armchair and locked gazes with Owen Lars as he twisted the last piece of his newly assembled blaster pistol into place, with a firm 'click'. He set it back down beside his newly polished one. In seconds, Rex's face resumed his infamous stoic expression.

"I swore, the day that I met you that I will protect Luke with my life if necessary. I'm afraid, however that we are now on our own."

"What do you mean?" Owen's eyes widened considerably in alarm as anxiety began building within his chest. The last time he'd spoken with Rex, was nearly six months ago. He'd been kept informed by the Captain that their distant allies were still standing by to take action should they request it.

The clone officer leaned forward in his seat. He rested his elbows on his knees and steepled his hands, resting his index fingers over his lips in thought.

"The Imperials on this planet are increasing in number. They already have a base set up in Mos Espa as you know. During one of my recent patrols, I saw evidence that they are building a secondary base on the border of Mos Eisley."

"Can you send a transmission to our mutual friends?"

Rex frowned and shook his head.

"No. I cannot. It's far too risky to send out a long-distance distress call with so many Imperials around. Someone working for the Empire is bound to pick it up. I was able to successfully send a long-range message months ago by bouncing the frequency between satellite stations and outer rim relays."

"Did you get a response?"

"I did not. We are in the midst of a communications black-out. We cannot risk attempting to contact anyone working for the Rebellion. I would be condemning senator Organa to death if I attempted to reach him. Yoda has gone into hiding. If we do break radio silence, it won't be long until Vader decides to pay us a visit."

"What do you suggest?"

"I could take Luke with me and flee to Mandalore. I know a few people there that would undoubtedly take us in."

Owen's expression became crestfallen.

"You wouldn't make it out of the local spaceports. It's impossible. Two weeks ago I went into the market in Mos Eisley. Storm-troopers have been stationed at every port entrance. They thoroughly check the identities of every pilot and passenger. Getting Luke off of Tatooine would take a miracle."

Rex released a weary sigh.

"I've heard from a reliable source, that three new Star destroyers are currently orbiting Tatooine. They arrived two days ago. Reinforcements and engineer crews for the new base I'd imagine."

"What can we do for Luke? Is there anything? Anything at all!" Owen pleaded.

Rex scratched his left cheek as he tried to think of a solution.

"I could temporarily shelter the boy and look after him for you. At least until we discover what the Empire's next move will be."

Owen opened his mouth but his response died on his lips when his com-link beeped. He flipped it open and answered it. Rex's body became ramrod straight the second he saw Owen's horrified expression and rapidly paling face. He was up on his feet before Owen could blink.

Captain Rex waved his hand over a concealed panel which opened a hidden compartment in his wall. Inside was his old clone trooper armor, gas grenades, thermal detonators, flash-bangs, DLT-19X sniper rifle, a set of storm trooper armor, two E-11 rifles, a viewfinder, a small emergency medical kit, and a few energy packs for his weapons.

The clone wasted no time in pulling on his storm-trooper disguise. He holstered his dual blasters on his hips, slung the DLT-19X rifle strap over his shoulders and chest where it rested against his back. Then the resourceful Captain pocketed a flash-bang, his viewfinder, medical kit, and two smoke grenades.

He was battle ready within 60 seconds. He turned sharply to Owen when the man released a strangled cry. Captain Rex firmly grabbed Owen's arm and began to half-drag him to the door without waiting for Lars's explanation. Owen shut off his com-link and pocketed it. He was turning hysterical. He shrugged himself free of Rex's grip and turned to regard the clone officer.

"That was Beru! She said that—"

When he came face-to-helmet with an unexpected Imperial, he released a startled shout and reflexively lashed out at the armored storm-trooper standing in front of him. Apparently, Lars hadn't been paying attention when Rex slipped on his disguise.

"OWEN! _Calm down!_ We are going to find Luke!"

"W-what? Captain Rex?"

The clone trooper gave a short nod. He grabbed Owen's arm and pulled the stunned man along with him. Rather than heading for the land-speeder, Rex unveiled a hidden speeder-bike beneath a camouflaged tarp. It was so well-hidden that not even Owen had seen it. At first glance, it appeared as a boulder against the bottom of the craggy overhang above.

"Why are you dressed as a storm-trooper?"

"Well I had a run in with a local soldier who got lost in the Dune Sea. He was cut off from his unit."

"You killed him?" Owen blinked in a stunned stupor.

"Of course not. He was already dead from heat-stroke and dehydration when I found him. He won't be needing this armor anymore."

Captain Rex, swiftly boarded the speeder-bike and motioned for Owen Lars to hop on behind him. Owen would usually be insulted and humiliated for having to hug another man seated in front of him to keep from falling off. It was an awkward situation and wounded his pride…but for Luke he would do it without complaint. Speaking of which…

"How did you know that Luke's in danger?"

"Your body language and expression told me all I needed to know. It was a logical assumption given your fierce protectiveness of your nephew."

Once the two of them were secured and had their feet planted on the small footholds at the bottom of the bike, Rex flipped the engine switch and then twisted the handles beneath him. They shot off like a rocket, leaving Owen's land-speeder behind.

* * *

 _ **-Previously—**_

Sunlight filtered through the shades and onto the face of a sleeping child. He looked so innocent…angelic even. Beru smiled as she regarded the little boy that had stolen her heart. Deciding that Luke should get his rest, given the previous night, she returned downstairs to the kitchen and began to cook their first meal of the day.

She baked fresh sweet rolls and glazed them. Beru scrambled eggs with a sizzling side of stripped bantha steak. The young woman added seasonings, completing the meal with jogan fruit and a large cup of blue milk.

It did not take long for her sleepy nephew to wake. He undoubtedly smelled the mouth-watering aromas wafting upstairs. She smiled at the blonde-haired child as he gingerly came down, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists.

It looked like he was still waking up. Beru gently lifted him and set him down on his chair, designed specifically for his age and height. Still far too small, he could not climb up himself. She portioned out plates of breakfast for Luke and herself and went to sit at the dining room table across from him. The child immediately began eating although occasionally his head would droop, from what could only be fatigue. It worried her that her nephew was not getting enough rest.

Beru sincerely hoped that Owen's meeting with Captain Rex would yield an answer for the haunted child. He should not be subjected to such horror. It was still a mystery…how he was able to dream of an event he'd never even seen in the waking world. She picked up one of her eating utensils and began to eat, although her soft eyes rarely left Luke's tired face.

"So, Luke. What do you want to do today?"

The four-year-old shrugged and continued to eat. He spoke around a mouthful of glazed roll before gulping it down.

"I don't know."

"Would you like to go to Tosche station with me later?"

Luke's face lit up with a smile and he nodded with great enthusiasm. Owen and Beru rarely took the child out in public. The fear of discovery usually swayed their decision to keep Luke indoors. The young woman knew though, that once his fifth birthday came around, they would have to allow him to go out regularly for school. She already suggested to Owen that they home-school the young boy but due to their current moisture farming occupation…and being short-handed with hired help, they didn't have the time to do so. The Lars' certainly didn't want to burden Captain Rex with such a task. He had to continue doing his duty, the duty he'd sworn to uphold so long as Luke lived.

She knew without a doubt that Rex would sacrifice everything if it meant keeping the child safe from his sadistic father.

Within minutes, their breakfast was finished. Beru took their dishes into the kitchen and began washing them.

"Aunt Beru?"

She partially turned to regard him.

"Yes, sweet-heart?"

"Can I play outside today?"

Beru became torn. With Owen gone, Luke was her sole responsibility. She rubbed her temple in thought. Would it be harmless to allow the child a little freedom? It had been many months since the Sand People came within range of a view-finder. A part of her wanted to oblige the child's innocent request…but a large part of her screamed in warning. She wanted to believe she was being paranoid but when it came to her precious nephew's life…she didn't want to take any chances.

"Yes you may but you can't go alone. Would you like to play a game? Just you and me?"

The little boy nodded with a shy smile and reached his small arms out for her to hold him. She picked him up and twirled him around, earning high-pitched giggles. She carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on a counter by the sink. Grabbing a clean wash-cloth, she wet it and rung it out, and then proceeded to wipe off his messy face. He had a blue milk mustache on his tiny upper lip and his rosy cheeks were smeared with small bits of egg.

She smiled widely and took a hand and tickled the little boy's sensitive midsection, making the toddler squeal and laugh in delight. Beru rinsed off and cleaned the washcloth and turned the water faucet knob, decreasing the water flow to conserve it.

"Come now, Luke. We need to wash off your sticky hands. Did you like those glazed rolls?"

"Yes. Thank you Aunt Beru."

Once Luke was all clean, she stepped back to admire him.

"There now…I think we're all finished."

She picked up her nephew and began carrying him upstairs. He wrapped his arms around her neck and curled his legs around her torso, clinging to her. After they reached Luke's room, she helped him get dressed in his usual day clothes. A light beige tunic, beige leggings, and a small belt. It was one she custom made for him. His clothing used to be a size too big. Even though his clothes fit perfectly now, Luke still insisted on wearing it.

"There you are, my handsome boy."

She walked over to a nearby window and pulled the shades up and froze with wide eyes. There were multiple, empty vehicles nearby. None belonging to the Sand People or the Imperials. A gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of armed men. They were conducting a search around the house.

 _Raiders._

"Aunt Beru, what's wrong?"

"Shh! Luke, listen to me honey. Listen carefully. Hide under your bed and don't come out, no matter what you hear. I love you, angel," her voice shook even though she was doing her best to appear calm in front of the child.

Beru kissed Luke's chubby cheek and couldn't hold back her tears as she helped to hide him beneath the bed. She pulled the blankets down to obscure the currently occupied space of the child. She got up and ran down the hallway until she reached a linen closet. She pulled out the blaster pistol her husband left in her care that remained hidden beneath the towels on the top shelf. With shaking hands she closed it and walked into the fresher, keeping the door partially open.

Her body stiffened and ice cold fear pounded in her chest when loud shouting became audible. She flinched when pots and pans were thrown about the kitchen below. Keeping her eyes on the top of the stairs, visible only through the crack in the fresher door, she flipped open her com-link and dialed Owen's number. It beeped twice before he answered it.

She began to whisper and couldn't keep the panic out of her voice.

" _Owen…there are armed men ransacking our house! I hid Luke under his bed. I don't know if they are raiders or—_ " with a sharp intake of breath, she muted the speaker phone and froze when one of their unwelcomed guests stomped slowly up the stairs.

Without knowing just how many of these armed men there were, she knew without a doubt that firing her weapon now would be suicide. The man turned to glance at his surroundings and un-holstered his firearm. He began searching Beru's bedroom, just down the hall from her current hiding place. The young woman barely dared to breathe. She heard the clattering and small curses coming from within. The grip on her blaster tightened when she saw him stumble back out into the hallway.

"Hey Nomad, they've got nothing in this place!"

He walked past Beru's hiding spot and paused on the top step of the stairwell when he caught sight of Luke's room. Beru placed her com-link down on the sink counter and silently opened the fresher door another inch. The raider came out of Luke's room seconds later mumbling to himself. He took a few steps down and Beru heard the voice of another man.

"How many occupants do you think live here?"

"I don't know. There were only two bedrooms. One was a little boy's bedroom."

The stomping of another pair of boots marched up the stairs to meet the other man. He grabbed the front of his subordinates vest and yanked his face closer.

"Are you really that daft you slack-jawed idiot?! Did it ever occur to you that the owners of this farm might still be home?!"

With an angered hiss he roughly threw the man down the stairs. He stalked slowly like a predator, directly into Luke's room. Beru clenched her teeth in anger and narrowed her eyes when her sensitive ears picked up on what the brute was saying.

"Come out, little boy. Come out, come out, wherever you are! Uncle Nomad has a special treat for you."

When his feet stopped next to Luke's bed, Beru covered her mouth to prevent a scream, while nerve racking fear gripped her heart. She turned the safety off and prepared to spring into action. Opening the fresher door further she lined up the thief within the pistol's sights. Her finger rested on the trigger, preparing to fire if necessary.

The man pretended he didn't have the slightest clue where the boy could be and began to reach down to pull Luke's blankets up from where they obscured the child. Beru screamed in outrage and ran into the room.

"STOP! Imperials are on the way to arrest you! We have nothing of value here. SO. GET. OUT."

The man turned towards the thin, slight woman and pulled out his own weapon, aiming at her but did not fire. They engaged in a mutual stand-off.

"You know, I think you're wrong, little lady. There is something here of great value to you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed venomously with narrowed eyes.

"It has nothing to do with credits, or riches…"

His finger began to slowly tighten on the trigger, as a sick smile pulled lips back to reveal stained teeth. He continued talking.

"And I would bet my life that your treasure is in _this_ room…right here…right now."

"If you value your life… _leave_. Because I **will** kill you," she threatened angrily as she inched her way closer to Luke's small bed.

"Oh, really?"

Nomad pulled the trigger. Beru screamed in pain and dropped to her knees with a small, smoking hole in her abdomen. Luckily it wasn't a kill shot and was only meant to incapacitate her. As her shaking arm lowered, she squeezed off a blaster round hitting the man in his right leg. It didn't seem to deter the man…if anything it just made him angrier.

A shrill, girlish sounding scream erupted from beneath the bed. Both adults turned their heads to see a small blonde head pop out. The small child crawled to his Aunt Beru with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Aunt Beru! _Get up_!" the child cried with a quivering lower lip as he tugged on her arm. She pulled him closer and held him tightly against her body and glared up at the man. She whispered softly in Luke's ear as she ran a hand through his hair.

" _Run, Luke. Run!"_

The frightened child whimpered but did as his Aunt told him. He let her go with a sob and ran from his room and towards the stairs.

She shakily raised her arm to fire another round but the man merely kicked the gun out of her grasp. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the floor, stunning her.

Luke made it half-way down the stairs before large hands snagged him from behind. The four-year-old boy released another shrill scream as he was hefted over the man's burly shoulder. His shrieks and cries picked up in intensity as he was carried further away from his home.

" _NO! NO! NO_! **LET ME GO**! AUNT BERU! _HELP ME!_ "

Beru struggled to get up still dazed. Pure, raw adrenaline empowered her to climb back up to her feet. She stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs as she limped after them. Her heart broke when she saw Luke reaching both arms out towards her, crying and screaming her name.

" _ **LUKE**_ _!_ "

Beru sobbed in despair as they carted him off. The men retreated from the Lars' homestead and she stubbornly limped after them with Owen's blaster back in her hand.

Luke struggled, kicking and punching but the few blows that landed on his captor didn't even faze the man. Soon the small boy was dropped roughly into the backseat of a land-speeder. He scrambled to crawl back out but one of the other raiders prevented him from escaping. He used rope to tie first the child's wrists together and then his ankles. Then he took a cloth covered in a strange smelling liquid and held it over the boy's nose and mouth.

Luke thrashed around, trying to dislodge the hand forcing him to inhale the chemical that was slowly making him light-headed and sleepy. The last thing the little boy saw was his Aunt Beru, staggering out of the door, and shooting a straggling raider in the head before collapsing to the ground herself.

* * *

Captain Rex's speeder-bike arrived minutes after the raiders left. They searched the premises.

Owen's eyes immediately fell on a still body a minute later. He called for Rex and he immediately ran over to his side with twin blasters drawn. There on the ground was an injured, unconscious Beru. Rex barked out an order as he examined her.

"Owen, go see if Luke is still inside!"

" _LUKE_! LUKE!" Owen ran through their homestead shouting his nephew's name.

The clone Captain dropped down next to the woman and began immediate triage once he was certain that the nearby vicinity was safe. He set to work, performing first-aid on the woman. Thankfully she was unconscious, because the anti-septic stung like hell. He finished bandaging Beru's torso and then gently dragged the woman a few feet into the shade of a stack of crates near one of their moisture collectors.

Owen ran breathlessly back outside two minutes later, wild-eyed and incredibly panicked.

"Captain Rex! I can't find Luke anywhere!"

"Take care of her, Owen. I'll go find your nephew."

Rex stood up and sprinted for his parked vehicle. He hopped back on the saddle of his speeder-bike and raced off, following the kidnapper's trail.

Owen knelt next to his wife and gingerly cradled her against him and stroked her hair. He remained guarded and kept a wary eye out for trouble. His anxiety steadily mounted as the suns began to set. Rex had been gone for some time and what little hope he had that Rex would find Luke, slowly diminished. Feeling the need to _**do**_ something, Owen began his own investigation of the attack while he waited for Rex. Meters from where they first found his wife, was one of the dead intruders, no doubt gunned down by Beru. His inspection was cut short when the familiar growl of an engine neared their home.

Captain Rex finally returned but this time, he was not alone. He had a special guest with him. One of the attackers was hog-tied and slung over on the back of the speeder like hunted game. The clone roughly hauled the gagged man back up to his feet and mercilessly threw him down to the ground. The di'kut tried to crawl away but a rough kick to the stomach by one of Rex's booted feet, stopped his bid for freedom.

Rex ripped off his storm-trooper helmet and dropped it, revealing his face.

"Alright. Time for answers," Rex pulled the gag out of his prisoner's mouth and unholstered one of his blaster pistols. "Who are you people?"

The man sneered and spat at Rex's feet.

"Wrong answer," Rex responded. He shot the man in his left leg earning a scream of agony. " _Now answer the question!_ "

"Go to hell!" the man snarled with clear defiance.

Rex shot him again but this time in the man's right leg.

"It would be _far less painful_ for you if you **tell me** what I need to know!" he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man quipped with clear defiance.

"Alright then, suite yourself."

Rex moved the barrel of his pistol and shot the impudent man in his left shoulder, feeling a small measure of satisfaction when the man not only screamed but began to cry.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

The man nodded with fear in his eyes.

" _ **Who. Are. You**_?"

"They will kill me if they find out I told you anything!"

Rex crouched down in front of his captive and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and yanked his head back with a furious hiss, resting the barrel of his pistol beneath the man's chin.

" _You're already a dead man walking!_ See that couple over there?" Rex jerked the man's head in the direction of Owen and Beru. "You kidnapped their nephew. **WHY**?"

"I don't know! Honest!"

"Wrong again." Rex stood and took a step back. The clone Captain aimed his gun at the man's right shoulder and impassively pulled the trigger.

The man began to plead and beg as he tried to scoot away from his interrogator but Rex brought one of his booted feet down on the blaster wound on his left leg, earning a pained shriek.

"Fail to answer the _next_ question…and I will blast you in a place I don't think you'll like very much," Rex snapped sharply as he lowered the barrel down at the man's crotch in clear warning.

" **OKAY**! **OKAY**! I will tell you everything you want to know!"

"Good boy," Rex responded, in a mockingly sweet tone of voice. He took a gloved hand and roughly patted the man's profusely sweating cheek as though comforting a disobedient pet.

The man gulped in avid fear and flinched at the physical contact.

"Now tell me." Rex demanded.

"I was recently hired by them."

"And who is _'them'_?"

"They call themselves the _Red Sun Syndicate_."

Rex's expression turned dark and he had to fight the urge to continue inflicting pain on the scumbag. He had a feeling he already knew the answer but he needed to confirm his theory.

"So, what are you…smugglers? Raiders?"

"N-no…" the man choked out.

"Then who the hell are they, why take a child?"

The man's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth silently as he froze up with fear.

" _ **TELL ME**_!" Rex screamed before firing a round into the ground inches from where the man was sitting. The man shrieked and brought shaking hands up in a weak attempt to protect himself and stuttered out the answer.

"Th-they only take people, children mostly! I don't know what they do with them, or where they take them! I'm still new _I SWEAR_!" he choked out, as he curled up defensively, waiting for the trooper to inflict more pain upon him.

"You know what? I think I believe you. Thanks for filling me in."

Without another word, Rex aimed his blaster at the man's forehead and pulled the trigger, leaving a smoking hole in the man's skull. He watched the man fall over and then turned to Owen who was still staring wide-eyed in his direction.

"Sorry you had to bear witness to that," he apologized as he holstered his pistol.

Rex walked away from his former captive and crouched down next to the man Beru killed earlier. He pulled off one of the dead man's shoes and examined his left ankle. There was a tattoo, one he recognized before the Republic's fall. Rex shook his head with a frown and ran a hand over his head as Owen crouched down beside him and stared at the corpse.

"Why did they attack a moisture farm? We don't have any valuables!" Owen questioned.

Rex stood with his helmet tucked under one arm, his expression turning grave. He helped Owen up to his feet and placed his free hand on Owen's shoulder.

"That's where you are wrong. You _did_ have something of great value. They weren't ordinary raiders…"

Owen's breath hitched in his throat as he shook his head in denial, the truth too ugly to accept. He turned silent, pleading eyes to his compatriot and stared into Rex's own. He felt his heart drop down into his stomach when his fears were confirmed with two simple words. Words he hoped he would never hear. Rex spat venomously as he tugged his helmet back on.

"They're _**slavers**_."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding to alerts and favorites! :D

Mando'a Translation: _Di'kut_ means 'idiot'.


	3. A New Life Begins

**Chapter 3**

He cursed his dreams.

They only brought him agony and grief. He was constantly forced to relive what happened that fateful day on Mustafar—a cruel atonement for the murder of his wife and unborn child…two innocent lives snuffed by his own hand.

He rarely slept. Mainly for this very reason.

Never could he erase from his mind, the frightened face of Padme as he Force choked her. He remembered watching her body collapse upon the landing pad. In hindsight, he realized that not once had he considered the potential damage he wrought upon their innocent child as the side of her swollen abdomen struck the ground. Many nights he surrendered to the nightmarish torture, drowning in the agony he knew he deserved. The hatred he felt for himself, burned hotter with each passing day.

This night turned out to be a bit different…

 _Like a movie reel, the dream began seconds after Kenobi's death. He found himself lying on the small hill minutes before his new master's shuttle landed. Gasping for oxygen that wasn't there…he relived the unbearable agony of the wounds Kenobi inflicted upon him._

 _In the midst of his misery and excruciating pain…he sensed something. Something that he'd never felt before. The burning agony subsided. He turned his head and followed the feeling. That's when he spotted something truly unexpected. His yellow tinged eyes focused on a rocky overhang nearby. He looked up to meet the terrified, blue-eyed gaze of a small child. His hair was blonde and Vader felt a stirring in the Force, the longer he studied the boy. He looked like the son he might have had…had the child lived._

 _The little boy screamed shrilly in terror before vanishing like smoke drifting upon the wind._

 _The world around him slowly changed until he was sitting on scalding sand. He raised his hands to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of blinding sunlight, a vast contrast to the gloom of Mustafar._

 _His hands!_

 _He examined himself and came to realize that he was not wearing prosthetics…the suit, the mask, everything that transformed him from man to cyborg was inexplicably gone. He looked as he once did. As Anakin Skywalker._

 _Taking in his surroundings, he sneered with contempt. Twin suns were bearing down from high above._

 _ **Tatooine.**_

 _What in the seven hells was he doing on Tatooine of all places?_

 _In the distance, he could see a moisture farm. What began as a brisk jog soon turned into a sprint. He made it to the sandy colored dwelling and began to search the area. What was he looking for? Why did his dreams lead him here? As his eyes swept across the simple furnishings, a strange feeling of familiarity and recognition swept over him…as though he'd been here before. He had no memory of this place. Or did he?_

 _When he reached the bedroom at the top of the stairs, his eyes took in the decorations within. Posters of pod-racers and starships were plastered on the walls near a child-sized bed. He glanced up at the ceiling and noticed a multitude of glow-in-the-dark stars, depicting Tatooine's night sky. Toys littered the floor. He reached down to pick up a perfect model of an ARC-170 ship from the clone wars. He turned it over in his hands with interest. The light scratches and scrapes on its plastic hull was a testament that this toy was one of the child's favorites. On the bed next to him, was a set of clothing. Vader picked up the light fabric and ran his thumbs over the material, taking acute notice of the size and measurements. From his preliminary findings, he deduced that the child who often occupied the room, was still in the toddler stage._

 _He carefully set down the model vehicle and briskly left the room as that anguished pain and burning hatred began to worm its way into his hardened heart. Vader stiffened when a small boy skipped down the stairs into the mini courtyard, taking him by surprise._

 _It was the same child that released a terrified scream whilst Vader was reliving his memory of Mustafar in his nightmarish dream world. This time, the young lad did not appear to be frightened of him. When the little one spotted him, Vader saw an angelic, innocent, beautiful smile cross his face, as though he was happy to see him._

 _The man's heart skipped a beat when he gazed upon the boy._

 _Vader knelt down on one knee and rested his arm on his thigh, just a few feet in front of the toddler, so as not to frighten him. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. The little blonde haired, blue-eyed boy looked so much like the son he'd always imagined having._

" _Who are you, child?"_

" _My name is Luke," a small voice responded with a soft, shy smile._

 _Vader's breathing hitched and a lump formed in his throat when he finally understood. This was just another part of his nightmare. The Force plaguing him with images of his son…the child who died in his mother's womb. Luke was the name Padme picked if their infant was a boy. This was just another reminder of past sins that could never be undone…_

Vader jolted awake within his hyperbaric chamber when a very persistent, _annoying_ beeping alerted him to an incoming message. He activated the sequence in the chamber that would place his helmet over his head. Even though his head and facial features had not been burned on Mustafar, his lungs had been scorched by the toxic fumes of that volcanic planet. He chose to use this particular mask and helmet mainly for a crisp, fresh supply of oxygen…but he also used it, to inspire fear and terror in the hearts of his enemies. Vader turned his chair around and waved a hand nonchalantly, using the Force to activate the view-screen. In seconds it brought him face-to-face with one of his newly assigned officers.

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"W-well, we have arrived in the Sullustian system and we are maintaining standard orbit as you previously ordered…" the man trailed off as though unsure if he should continue speaking.

" _Then_ _what is the problem_?" Vader ground out with mounting ire.

Darth Vader was most displeased when the emperor gave him strict orders that prevented him from terminating his new command staff. The emperor signed off on a new law—one that prevented the immediate execution of his crew. Vader was to restrain himself until each new service-member of the Imperial Navy reached their six month internment mark. According to his master, Imperial recruits were rapidly dwindling. Only after they reached their recruiting quota, would he be allowed free-reign to restore order and firm discipline, using any method he saw fit.

The new proclamation, however, never said anything about being denied the chance to punish those to the brink of death, an opportunity he never passed up.

Fear was a great motivator.

The officer began to tremble and Vader could feel his fear bleeding through the Force.

"W-well…there is a heavy civilian presence currently occupying the designated landing zones for our ground forces a-and—"

"High civilian casualties are to be expected. Are you questioning my orders?"

"N-no, Lord Vader. I will assemble our strike force immediately!"

"Lieutenant…" Vader replied sharply, halting the man mid-motion as the officer reached forward to sever their communication channel.

"Y-yes, my lord?" he gulped nervously.

"If you are foolish enough to trouble me again with pointless drivel, you will be permanently relieved of your command," Vader responded darkly.

"I-I understand, my lord." The officer wasted no time in severing the communications line.

The Dark Lord arose from where he'd been sitting and left his quarters. As he walked towards the bridge, he could not erase the vivid image of the child that he'd seen within his dreams. He tried to dismiss it…and did everything in his power to forget what he'd seen. Too many times in the past, his dreams and his hopes, were abysmally shattered.

The angelic smile of the small child could not be ignored and he sensed a strange stirring in the Force. It whispered secrets he could not comprehend.

His anger steadily mounted. He wanted to expel the smiling image of that boy. It was so painful, that he could hardly bear it.

He ignored everyone around him, not bothering to return the salutes of storm-troopers and officers that passed him in the corridors. He did his best to bury himself in his work and tried to focus solely on commanding his crew.

 _ **-Two weeks later-**_

Vader began to realize he was far too distracted to continue his duties. He had to send reinforcements down to the surface of Sullust to aid in their ground assault. The inhabitants there were foolish and would not submit to the emperor's authority. In an effort to clear his thoughts regarding the blonde- haired boy, he went down to the surface personally to aid his soldiers in their campaign for conquest, hours ago. He remembered in detail something he wished to never see again…

 _-5 Hours ago-_

 _As his troops ransacked a local village, Darth Vader crossed paths with a small Sullustian child cowering in a corner of what remained of a poorly built dwelling. As he swung his lightsaber to slay the small being, he suffered a terrible hallucination. Instead of an alien youngling, he saw the ghostly image of the blonde, blue-eyed boy. The toddler turned terrified eyes on him and screamed just before his red lightsaber struck him down._

" _ **Please don't kill me father!"**_

 _He staggered back, his breathing and heart beat erratic._

 _His son…he killed his son!_

 _Then he blinked to see the body of the slain Sullustian child in place of the human boy. Vader began to reel from a fear he hadn't felt since the discovery of his tortured and dying mother. Now his past sins were haunting him…not just in his darkest dreams but during the long hours of the day. Tilting his head back he released a blood-curdling scream, filled with anguish and rage._

 _One of his soldiers jogged up to him and asked him if he required medical attention. With eyes still locked on the corner where the hallucinated boy had briefly occupied, Vader quickly extended his arm in the man's direction and answered by force-pushing him meters away in his anger. The body of his soldier slammed against a still standing support pillar of a nearby building, cracking the muddied white armor of the unfortunate storm-trooper._

 _It became difficult to even breathe…maybe he did need medical attention. Vader immediately called for a shuttle and returned to their orbiting Star Destroyer._

 _As he left the hangar, there was only one thought…one purpose on his mind._

 _ **He had to know…**_

 _-Present time-_

Vader paused and flipped open his com-link and ordered one of his most trusted men to report to the third deck conference room. By the time Darth Vader arrived, his loyal subordinate was already standing at attention near the viewport.

The Dark Lord knew that sending out one of his own spies to complete this personal task, would be far too suspicious. The last thing he needed, was to rouse the emperor's suspicions. Vader was pleased to see his old friend and heard the 'whoosh' of the automatic door closing directly behind him. He'd already taken the proper precautions and ensured that the room they were standing in was sound-proof and was equipped with a scrambling device hidden on the underside of the elongated table, to frustrate any potential eavesdroppers.

Darth Vader handed a small memory chip to the man standing before him and watched as armored gloves immediately took it and placed it snuggly within a compartment attached to hip-armor. They regarded each other for a few seconds before Vader spoke.

"You are hereby sworn to secrecy. No one may know of your future recon assignment."

"Yes, Sir!"

The armored man saluted his superior. With swift, military precision, he snapped his arm down and returned to parade rest.

"What are your orders, Lord Vader?"

"I have a special mission for you. I trust that you will act discreetly. When you have finished your task, report directly to me."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"The details and explicit instructions are on that data-chip. I expect you to read and memorize them. After which, you will destroy all evidence therein. Await my command. I will alert you when it is time for your departure."

"Yes, Sir. I will not let you down."

Obscured behind his helmet's face-mask, Vader smiled.

"You never do…Commander Cody."

* * *

Distant, muffled sounds steadily grew louder. Some sounds were alien. Tiny eye-lids slowly cracked open. There was minimum light, wherever he was. It was shadowy and dark…not at all like the searing, blinding light of Tatooine's twin suns. He tried to sit up, but his body felt heavy and sluggish, making it hard to move. His memory was foggy. His surroundings were unidentifiable.

The young child felt a cloth tied partially within his dry mouth and around the back of his head. Luke's breathing quickened as panic began to consume him. Where was Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?

With a small grunt, he brought a hand up to pull the cloth out of his mouth but something 'clinked'. He couldn't lift his arm up that far. Luke began to hyperventilate when he saw he was chained to the floor. The chain length was at least long enough for him to rest his hands in his lap. His eyes scanned the small area he was in. To his surprise, he spotted other children nearby of varying ages. They were chained and tied up like him. Luke tried to speak but found he couldn't. The thing tied around his face made it almost impossible.

His small chest began to heave as his breathing quickened. Tears began streaming down his face.

His fear built until he could no longer hold back muffled screams. He fought against his restraints and despaired when he could not break free. He paused when a cellar door cracked open, shedding beams of light into the room. The boy squinted his eyes, trying to identify the darkly shadowed silhouette. A familiar man stepped inside with a wicked smirk. Luke glared at him, anger soon replacing fear.

Now he remembered.

 _Nomad._

The man who shot his Aunt Beru and stole him away from his home.

With a single clap, Nomad began to rub his hands together as his predatory eyes appraised the children before landing on Luke. The large man knelt down in front of him.

"Well, boy. Today is your lucky day. I've already got someone willing to give you a new home."

With tears still streaming, Luke shook his head and whimpered. The man merely grinned cruelly and roughly yanked the gag out of the child's mouth.

"You've got something to say?"

Luke gave Nomad his worst glare but in the eyes of all those present in the room, it was more cute than menacing. It made the man snicker in clear amusement.

Luke mumbled something beneath his breath. Nomad canted his head as though in interest before grabbing the boy's blonde hair and yanking on it.

"Speak up so the class can hear you!"

The young child cried out in pain. With a great inhale, the boy screamed.

"UNCLE OWEN! AUNT BERU! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

Tears continued to stream in unending rivulets down his chubby cheeks as he curled in on himself.

"Please, let me go! I want to go home!" Luke pleaded.

The man laughed and released the boy's blonde hair.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you've already been bought and paid for. My client is waiting for you."

Luke began screaming again but his shrill voice was muffled when Nomad stuffed the gag back into his mouth. The hateful man unlocked Luke's chains. The child released a feral growl and managed to kick one of his feet out, landing an impressive blow to Nomad's face, breaking the nose of his captor. Nomad snarled with eyes flashing dangerously as blood trickled out of his nostrils. He backhanded Luke harshly with a loud 'slap' and then slung him over his shoulder, leaving the other children behind in the darkened room. Luke's eyes became red and puffy from his prolonged crying spell and his cheek burned and stung from being struck. He kicked, screamed, and thrashed about in the man's cruel grasp.

The young child had to close his eyes when pain erupted in his corneas once they exited the building. He had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the blinding light of Tatooine's twin suns. Outside, Luke noticed a nearby land-speeder. Aside from the driver, one man sat in the front passenger seat, while the third man sat in the backseat holding a small pair of binders.

Luke's panic picked up in intensity as they neared it. A heavy feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Whatever was going to happen was going to be bad. The child didn't know how he knew…but he just did. He could _feel_ it.

Nomad roughly deposited Luke in the back-seat.

"You boys better keep a good eye on him. This one's trouble."

The man sitting in the front of the speeder gave Nomad a cold smile.

"That's easily remedied. They all break eventually."

The 4-year-old squirmed and tried to crawl away when the man holding the binder's reached out to grab him. He snagged Luke's small leg and roughly pulled on it, dragging the child closer. In less than a second, binders were slapped securely around his wrists. A needle soon appeared in the man's hands. With practiced precision, he jabbed the needle into the young boy's thigh eliciting a cry of pain. Within two minutes, the child's screams tapered down as he was finally rendered unconscious.

Nomad hopped in and took the only other available passenger seat next to the unconscious boy. The driver flipped a switch on the dashboard of the land-speeder and hit the accelerator. Roughly two hours later, the slavers exited the land-speeder, carrying the unconscious boy with them. His binders had been removed minutes prior to entering the outskirts of Anchorhead. It was the one town that was not frequented often by Imperials. Even though human slavery had been outlawed by the Empire, some still chose to profit and endorse it in the Outer Rim territories. Soon they reached their desired destination and hopped out. The man who had removed Luke's binders, was cradling the sleeping boy in his arms. It looked far less suspicious that way should there be any witnesses around.

Finally the door was answered by a gruff, unfriendly looking, scar-faced man. He was dressed as a smuggler. Everyone who knew him though, were well aware his attire was all for show and was meant to hide the cruel monster he obscured within his wicked heart. With an unimpressed grunt he gestured for the slavers to enter his abode. After one cursory glance a deep frown crossed his face.

"I asked for a strong boy…not an infant!"

The scar faced man rubbed his temple and released a frustrated sigh whilst struggling to gain his composure.

"So…this boy that I purchased. Tell me about him."

"He's roughly 4 years old. He's in perfect health. He does not yet understand the concept of slavery due to his age. With proper training, I believe he will make an excellent addition to your business."

The slave master snorted in mild contempt and was almost about to wave them off but paused when something caught his eye. He took a step closer to Nomad and examined his nose.

"What happened to you?"

"That little sith-spawn broke it!"

"How?"

"He kicked me."

"Uh-huh," the man snorted as he canted his head to get a better look. His voice confirmed that he didn't believe Nomad's story.

"You sure it isn't an angry ex-girlfriend's handiwork? Getting beat by a woman…now that would be embarrassing."

"It's true! It was the _brat_!" Nomad ground out with a dark glare.

"How many times did he have to kick you to break your nose like that?"

Nomad rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment. With flushed cheeks he briefly met the gaze of their buyer and answered.

" _Once_."

The burly man examining the injury began to laugh.

"Well then…I suppose my purchase isn't a total loss. The boy possesses potential for physical strength. I'll take him."

"Very well. Just remember our deal. No future returns and no refunds for purchased products!"

Nomad shook hands with the slave master and pulled up his red bandana to obscure his mouth and nose. Not only did it offer protection against the sand but concealed the injury that deeply wounded his pride.

The slavers started up the engine and drove off, leaving the boy to his fate.

 _-6 Hours Later—_

For the second time that day, Luke groggily woke up. His surroundings had completely changed. It looked like he was in someone's house. When he realized that neither his wrists nor ankles were bound, he hastily dashed out into the unfamiliar hallway. He ran, searching for a door. He stretched his hand out two feet shy of the opening mechanism but screamed in agony when pain erupted from his neck. It traveled throughout his entire body, sending every nerve ending on fire. It lasted only a few seconds. The child in the midst of his pain collapsed on the floor. He began sobbing in distress and reached his hands up to feel cold metal encircling his neck. His breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilating when he realized he couldn't take it off.

His entire body stiffened when he heard a rough, gravelly voice growl from somewhere behind him.

"It's called a shock collar, boy. If you try to escape, you will suffer great pain. You got it?"

Luke sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve and choked on another sob.

"P-please…I want to go home!"

The man pocketed the remote control for Luke's shock collar and scoffed at the child.

"You _are_ home. You belong to **me** now."

Luke began to hyperventilate again as he began to scoot further away from the man. He shook his small head in denial.

" _ **No!**_ **Please no!"** his squeaky voice reached a new octave in his distress.

"Your family will never find you here."

His words frightened Luke to the point he wet himself. He shivered and curled up, releasing a sob. He began shaking when he saw the man's eyes darken just before his expression shifted into one of disgusted contempt.

With long, purposeful strides, he bent down and grabbed the young child's shirt collar and effortlessly, yanked him up into the air. He held the boy out and roughly slapped and back-handed his face with a growl. Luke's already abused right cheek immediately began to sting and bruise, causing the toddler to cry out in pain.

The man carelessly dropped the child and ignored his shrill, terrified scream as he impacted the ground at his feet. The man crouched down in front of him after grabbing a small stack of nearby cloths. He threw them at the 4-year-old whose stinging cheeks were a bright, cherry red.

"Clean that mess you made! My assistant will come in to check on you in a little while. Fail to do what I tell you to do and you won't eat tonight. Got it, boy?"

Luke nodded with a trembling lower lip. With wide, tear-filled eyes, he grabbed the cloths with chubby hands and hugged them to his small chest as another sob tore out of his throat.

The man reached a hand towards Luke, eliciting yet another shrill cry as he reflexively flinched away.

"NO! Please don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

The man forced a fake smile and gently patted the boy's shoulder, forcing Luke to cringe in response. He gently grabbed the small boy's hand and brought it up, allowing the child to feel the cold, thin metal shock collar around his tiny neck.

"If you ever run out of this house or try to escape without my permission…this fancy collar here…will shock you until I find you."

The man took Luke's small fingers and brought them up to feel the back of his neck. Luke gasped when he felt a small, barely discernable bump beneath his skin. It felt tender and sore.

"That, boy-o…is a chip. If you cross any boundary lines, try to take it out, or go where you are not supposed to go…your little body will go 'BOOM' leaving you in itty-bitty pieces. Got it?"

The man smirked and ruffled Luke's blonde locks and stood up.

"Welcome to your new life, sonny. Your life as a _slave_."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, daddy comes to the rescue eventually…and as you've guessed, yes…daddy is going to be VERY angry when he finds out what happened to his son. :D

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to alerts and favorites!


	4. Past Meets Present

**Chapter 4**

 _-3 months after Luke's abduction—_

Rex was furious. Mainly with himself. He was appointed as Luke's guardian. The Jedi entrusted him with the boy's safety and he _failed_.

He was able to track and follow the slavers' trail for a time after receiving a few leads from local eyewitnesses. Eventually their movements suggested they were headed for Anchorhead not long after three children were reported missing in Mos Espa. Rex was close to catching them, but lost the trail out in the Dune Sea when his speeder was caught in a sandstorm. Sand got mixed in with the coolant fluid inside the main holding tank, causing the engine to overheat. The gritty substance also clogged the air intake valves and exhaust ports. It stalled and blew out his engine, rendering the vehicle completely useless.

Captain Rex never stopped searching.

He gave Owen Lars sound advice two weeks after Luke was abducted. He suggested reporting their nephew's kidnapping to the Imps. In the beginning Owen and Beru refused. Later they agreed but only after they'd exhausted all other options. Fearing the worst, Owen posted missing person's fliers in every town, space-port, and cantina.

Rex even went so far as to post an anonymous bounty should the boy be found.

That was when he came up with something clever. He didn't give his idea a second thought, leaving no room for any doubts. Rex was willing to do whatever it took, to see the child back into the arms of his loving aunt and uncle.

Even if it meant, laying down his own life…

 ** _-1 year later-_**

He didn't want to give up. He knew he couldn't. As the days and months flew by, the odds of finding Luke greatly diminished. There was only so much that Captain Rex could do. Even with new identification and his storm-trooper armor, it didn't give him full clearance or access to every Imperial compound. His current rank in the Imperial army was a staff sergeant, seeing as how he'd only recently been "transferred" from another outpost. He was able to create forged yet legitimate documents that assigned him to the Mos Eisley garrison. The Imps on Tatooine were pretty lax when it came to checking transfer orders. Rex figured it was because the Imps stationed on this backwater planet were mostly forgotten by the main Imperial army. Many of the soldiers stationed here were assigned this detail because somewhere along the way, they'd screwed up with command and were dropped off here as punishment.

Thankfully, he kept a close eye on all of the recently submitted Imperial reports. A smuggler was caught by authorities a week beforehand. After a brutal interrogation, the man finally confessed that he was a part of the slave suppliers. He imported human cargo to Tatooine from various off-world locations. The scumbag tried to make a deal, asking for a plea bargain if he supplied the location of one of the slave compounds. The Imperial officer overseeing the interrogation promised to cut his imprisonment time in half if he spilled all of his intel. Of course, it was a lie…

Rex was relieved to hear that none of the slaves were exported but remained on Tatooine for the time being. The smuggler did admit that the underground crime syndicate planned to eventually take their slave operation off-world but swore he didn't know when precisely. The Imperials cut him loose and followed him to the slave camp he told them about, only to find that it had long been abandoned. Once the Imps caught up, he was shot in the head by a trooper, execution style.

The clone Captain continued his own investigation. Every three months, Rex increased the reward amount for the missing persons posting, hoping someone would find Luke and collect the bounty he'd placed for the child's safe return. Six months after posting the first one, the clone Captain posted an additional one, offering a substantial amount of credits for any information someone might have regarding the boy's whereabouts.

So far…no one came to collect.

Luke remained missing and Rex was no closer to finding him.

The clone was currently on his way to the Mos Eisley Imperial outpost. He made certain that he was assigned for frequent scouting patrols. He took that time to covertly search for Luke while keeping his true identity a secret. Rex already had a couple of close calls and nearly blew his cover. Thankfully, he remained under the radar.

The former Republic Captain was not proud of some of the things he'd done while with the Imperials…but to refuse every order he was given, would blow his cover. Rex quickly became the most feared enforcer due to how many _real_ criminals he brought to justice. He refused to accept a promotion offer and told his 'superior' that he was happy where he was and enjoyed his current duties. He requested a pay raise and it was immediately granted.

So the Captain continued to save up his credits.

He scanned his badge and entered the base. He nodded in acknowledgment to the few who greeted him. Fortunately, not all of the original clones from Kamino were dead. Many still lived and fought for the Empire. Only a handful were able to remove the implants that would have forced them to commit atrocities beyond mortal reckoning. Years ago, Rex was able to free some of his brethren who went into hiding.

It still hurt…to know that most of his brothers who once fought for freedom and justice, were forced to obey an evil, sadistic, demented old man. The emperor used his brothers and stripped them of their free will, just so he could claim his title as supreme overlord.

At least when Rex spoke aloud around the Imps, he was not under intense scrutiny…but the Captain wasn't sure how long that would last. He rarely revealed his face and only did so if ordered during surprise inspections.

Captain Rex geared up for his next scouting excursion and suited up in his newly issued scout-trooper armor. Then he closed his locker. That's when a flash of familiar white and yellow entered his field of vision. He did a double take. What he saw shocked him. He barely dared to breathe.

" _It can't be…"_

Rex managed to keep his cool as the ghost from his past neared his position. Pulling his helmet quickly over his head, he relaxed marginally when his face was completely obscured. He kept his head down, hoping that the other man would simply pass. For a moment, time stood still. Thankful that his helmet hid his facial expression, Rex slowly glanced up to see his long-lost brother. Rex felt his heart skip a beat when Commander Cody partially turned his helmeted head to look at him. Rex stood at rigid attention and saluted. The Commander briefly regarded him before continuing on his way. Time resumed to normal speed as Rex watched his former comrade pass.

He was surprised to see that Cody kept his former Republic yellow with his modified Imperial armor.

Captain Rex wasn't sure which was more shocking. The fact that Cody was still alive and not as dead as Rex had been lead to believe…or the fact that he'd just arrived on Tatooine. The longer Rex thought about it, the more he realized that Cody was most likely sent by Darth Vader himself. Commander Cody had always been loyal to Anakin Skywalker. When Order 66 was executed and the command chip installed in Cody's brain was activated, he pledged his allegiance to Darth Vader and was most likely as loyal to him now as he'd been in the past. Rex wouldn't doubt it if Cody was Vader's new right-hand man.

Captain Rex felt torn. He needed to discover the reason for Cody's presence…but he still needed to continue his search for Luke. Those slavers had to slip up eventually.

Until that time, he needed to keep his head low, and his mouth shut. To avoid suspicion, he carried current day, standard storm-trooper weapons. The E-11 was his primary weapon. He wished he had his dual pistols but he was thankful now, more than ever, that he'd left them back in his desert abode. Commander Cody would no doubt have recognized them and his cover would have been blown.

He inched his way closer to where Commander Cody was having a discussion with the lead officer and turned up his recon volume. He bristled at the following conversation and felt his heart drop into his stomach at what he heard…

"I'm here at Lord Vader's command. I've been granted top clearance to access all files pertaining to the recent census of all citizens. Lord Vader also wishes to pass along a message. You can expect him to arrive within the next 6 to 12 months for a surprise inspection. In the meantime, I will be personally overseeing this garrison and shuttles will be sent to collect and transport the new recruits to—" Cody abruptly stopped talking and glanced over his shoulder.

Rex quietly cursed and ducked his head behind the corner of the locker he'd been peering from. He should have remembered that Cody had sharp instincts like a prowling Nexu. He could always sense if something was out of place.

 _Haar'chak!_

He nearly lost his nerve when he heard approaching boot-steps nearing his position. He grabbed a nearby cloth, sat down on a bench, and began to polish his weapon nonchalantly, seconds before Cody turned the corner to regard him. Rex leapt to his feet and saluted again after placing his blaster rifle down on the bench, while Cody appraised him from head to toe.

"Remove your helmet, soldier."

Rex felt ice cold fear devouring his heart in that moment. Cody would surely recognize him…this was it. It was over.

Rex knew that Cody would become highly suspicious if he disobeyed his direct command. So, without further hesitation he pulled his helmet off and immediately tucked it under his left arm and against his side.

"Sir!" Rex responded.

It brought him a sense of nostalgia as he remembered the good old days, when they weren't just brothers…but best friends too. Cody made him a promise years ago, before the galaxy went to hell. He promised him that no matter what the future held for them both, that he would lay down his life for him if need be. It was a promise that Rex knew Cody could never fulfill now. As an Imperial, Cody would not hesitate to kill him, should his true identity be revealed.

Cody took a step back in surprise, most likely due to the fact that Rex was not an ordinary storm-trooper. Cody quickly composed himself, resuming his former posture.

So far, the Commander did not appear to recognize him. Captain Rex had never felt so relieved to share the identical face of all of the original clones. Sweat was beaded on his brow and began to run down the side of his face.

"Tell me, soldier. What is your name?"

Rex answered immediately, knowing full well that any hesitation would blow his cover. Thankfully he'd memorized his new serial number and began rattling it off. Cody stopped him mid-stream with an upraised hand.

"Your serial number is _not_ your name. You aren't a number to me, trooper."

Rex kept a level head. He knew a situation like this might come up eventually and he already rehearsed the answers. With a steady, confident voice, he answered Cody's question.

"Well…everyone around here calls me Flash."

"And what's the story behind that name?"

Rex played dumb as if this was the first time he'd been asked that question.

"Well…I guess the others call me that because my grenade of choice is the "Flash-Bang". And I'm one of the few in this regiment who can actually catch traitors and criminals in record time. ' _In a_ _flash'_ , or so they say."

Cody smiled with an approving nod.

"Well then, I'm sure if I looked up your file, I'd be more than impressed."

"Thank you, Sir."

Cody removed his helmet and tucked it beneath his arm and against his hip, mirroring the clone trooper before him.

"You look like a seasoned soldier, Flash. I'm a little curious as to why you preferred to use your serial number."

Rex scratched the side of his head and released a weary sigh.

"I once had a name. During the days of the Republic, in the midst of the war. Since I entered service with the Empire…I chose a new one. I wanted a fresh start."

Cody's expression turned into one of great curiosity.

"What was your former name, trooper?"

A lump formed in his throat. Rex swallowed thickly, trying to remain professional as a painful memory seared through his mind of a battle that occurred long before he met Commander Cody...

 _-Flashback—_

 _He was back in the war. They'd been ambushed._

 _He heard the thundering sounds of exploding grenades. He could still hear the screams of the wounded and dying. He still smelled the unmistakable scent of burning flesh—his helmet unable to completely filter out the odor—as his men fell all around him. Cut off from their extraction zone, his unit remained trapped and they were forced to hold their ground for two hours. Rex's platoon could only hope that reinforcements would arrive in time. Anakin Skywalker was enroute light-years away and was assigned to aid them in their mission. Rex prayed he would arrive soon._

 _In the middle of the firefight, the clones were granted a little bit of leeway as two of their gunships made a strafing and bombing run. Captain Rex ordered his men to fall back before their position was over-run by super-battle droids. They were able to slowly retreat, although they had to fight their way back through the thick undergrowth and alien flora of Felucia._

 _The hot, humid climate and the hazardous environment made their battle a living hell. Captain Rex already lost two squads to the local Akclays. It took rocket launchers and heavy artillery to bring those accursed beasts down._

 _Captain Rex shouted out an order after they made it back into the tree line of one of Felucia's numerous forests. There were many felled trees that his men could use as barriers._

" _TAKE COVER! AND HOLD YOUR FIRE!"_

 _His men immediately obeyed his order. Rex hand-signaled his heavy weapons specialists to set up an explosive surprise for their clanking friends. The droids had yet to reappear at the top of the ridge. He grinned beneath his helmet in satisfaction when the trap was set. He hand signaled yet again, silently ordering the platoon to check their weapon cartridges and prepare to fire on his command. He positioned a few snipers above in the trees and they waited with baited breath._

 _Two minutes later, the unmistakable sound of synchronized, metallic clanking filled the air._

" _Prepare to fire!"_

 _Multiple rifle muzzles rested over the top of the logs that the clones were crouched behind, all barrels aimed at the top of the hill._

" _STEADY MEN!"_

 _Rex turned to regard Boomer, the soldier who primed the detonators._

" _On my signal, blow the charges!"_

 _His heavy weapons specialist nodded silently and pulled out a remote detonator. The clones waited with baited breath. It didn't take long for the first wave to appear. Once the first platoon of B-1 battle droids reached the forest floor, Captain Rex raised his fist and then brought it down._

" _OPEN FIRE!"_

 _The clones let loose an unrelenting volley of laser fire. The first wave was destroyed easily enough…until something most unexpected appeared._

 _ **Droidekas.**_

" _Captain, we have incoming!" a nearby trooper shouted as he raised his DC-15 blaster rifle. He fired off a few rounds and threw a grenade, temporarily slowing the enemy. One of his soldiers got hit in the shoulder and fell down with a scream._

" _Medic! We need a medic over here!"_

 _Boomer dropped down next to the injured clone and handed the remote to another trooper as he examined his wounded brethren. The clones taking cover next to Captain Rex ducked as a wrist-rocket was fired from a B-2 battle droid._

" _Boomer, let the medics handle it! Our brother will be fine!"_

 _While a nearby medic began immediate triage, a second wrist rocket from a B-2 droid blew a hole through the wooden log where the clone still holding Boomer's remote was crouched. The blast sent the trooper flying with a scream as shrapnel pierced through his armor. Boomer dropped down and grabbed the remote detonator and examined it. A smoking hole, sparking wires, and a melted casing was all that remained of it._

 _Captain Rex fired off a few rounds with his dual pistols and then ducked down. Without looking at his heavy weapon's specialist, he shouted above the chaos of battle as he felled two more droids._

" _Boomer, what are you waiting for? Blow the damn charges!"_

 _That's when Rex turned his head and caught sight of the charred and melted remains of the remote in Boomer's hands. The clone stared straight at his commanding officer and then choked out a response._

" _Sir! Someone has to manually blow the charges!"_

 _Captain Rex ducked as a stray blaster bolt zipped past his helmet. He knew that Boomer was one of the younger clones. This was his second battle. Rex planned on seeing to it that his new weapon's specialist received a promotion._

 _Many of the new troopers had a lot of trouble acclimating to the horrors of war. Some froze up. Some chose to save their own shebs and left their wounded brothers behind to die. Others dropped their weapons and went AWOL, choosing to run away in the middle of a firefight._

 _Not Boomer. He was a natural warrior. He never ran from danger. He fearlessly charged right for it. Boomer was fiercely loyal to his comrades. During his first battle, he shoved another trooper aside and took a blaster bolt for him. Rex knew what would happen if Boomer went out to flip that demolition lever. He was not ready to lose his younger brother._

" _Stay here trooper, I'll go!"_

 _Rex prepared to make a run for it but Boomer grabbed his arm and yanked him back._

" _No, Sir! Lead us to victory! They need you, more than me."_

" _That's an order soldier!"_

 _His subordinate shook his head and dropped the destroyed remote which thumped on the mossy ground._

" _I'm sorry…but that's one order I cannot follow."_

" _Boomer, don't be a fool! Now's not the time to play hero!" Rex shouted._

" _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!"_

 _Boomer stood and prepared to run, only to have Rex grab his gloved hand with his own, attempting to pull him back._

" _BOOMER! DON'T!"_

 _Rex despaired as he felt his trooper's gloved hand, slipping from his own. Rex knew that as a leader, protocol mandated that he was to never form attachments to the soldiers under his command. There were a few officers who had done so and couldn't cope with the grief. Two of them committed suicide. The other one lost his sanity. Captain Rex followed protocol until he met one young trooper who seemed to share many of his personality quirks. Rex made a rare exception for Boomer and was already starting to regret it. Rex had already lost too many of his own soldiers. Boomer's death would be personal and would bring with it a grief and a pain that the young Captain had never truly experienced before._

 _With one final yank, the trooper freed himself of Rex's restraining grasp and shouted a battle cry as he vaulted over the log._

" _FOR THE REPUBLIC!"_

 _Time slowed as Rex watched his soldier run out into the middle of the battlefield, dodging blaster bolts. As a Captain, he was responsible for every single man within his unit. He stood up, uncaring if he was hit by enemy fire. He gunned down the droids that raised their weapons to shoot down the selfless trooper and shouted above the chaotic, deafening roar of battle._

" _BOOMER! COME BACK! THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER!"_

 _Rex's screams were purposefully ignored as his weapon's specialist neared the manual switch. Boomer slid between the legs of a headless B-1 battle droid that was still stumbling around… but his slide through the soft soil brought him five feet shy from the override lever. He had to roll out of the way of an approaching B-2 super battle droid, to avoid getting stomped on. Captain Rex did his best to cover his trooper's back and blew a smoking hole through the B-2's mechanical head. Boomer leapt to his feet and only took two steps forward when the unthinkable happened._

 _The Captain watched on in horror as Boomer was hit from behind by three blaster bolts, fired from the barrels of a nearby droideka. One tore through his left leg, the other through his right shoulder, and one ripped directly through his chest. Rex lined up his sights with the droideka as its shields dropped, allowing it to roll a few meters. Rex screamed in outrage as he pulled the triggers and watched with satisfaction as it was blown to shreds. He destroyed the droid within a span of five seconds._

 _He turned his head to see Boomer, now facing him, and watched helplessly as the younger clone slowly fell to his knees, a few feet shy of the switch. Rex froze and screamed Boomer's name as he saw his younger brother, holding a shaking hand over the blaster wound on his lower abdomen. Rex brought two fingers up to touch a button on the side of his helmet and activated a direct com-line with Boomer, who looked up to stare at him, visor-to-visor. Rex didn't need to hear his voice, to know that the young trooper was afraid. And he didn't need to see his face to know that the younger clone was quietly crying as he prepared to meet his fate._

" _It's been an honor… serving with you, Captain." Boomer's voice was hoarse and pained._

" _No, Boomer. The honor, was all mine. We'll win this battle, thanks to you my brother," Rex promised as he gave the younger clone a firm salute._

 _Instead of screaming for help or admitting his fear…Boomer said something truly memorable. A personal quote that Rex would never forget._

" _There is… no greater love…than to lay one's life down…for his friends," he choked out between labored breaths._

 _As he fell forward, his helmet slid off to reveal a pained grimace and tightly shut eyes. Even though a sizable distance separated them, Rex could still see Boomer's tear-stained cheeks. Without a second thought, Boomer outstretched his hand and grasped the lever. He fell forward, pulling the switch on the way down._

 _Captain Rex watched helplessly as the young trooper's body disappeared in the following, fiery explosion._

 _Boomer's death cut him deep…and left him feeling strangely hollow for many years yet to come._

 _-End Flashback—_

Rex was startled out of the memory when he felt Cody's hand rest upon his shoulder guard. He knew that Cody had seen that infamous look in his eyes. That haunted look that every clone veteran had. Rex would know…he'd seen it in his own trooper's eyes. They always spoke. They carried a silent, unique story of the uncomprehending horrors of war. Eyes that betrayed and revealed that they'd both seen and done many dark and terrible things. Too many unforgettably gruesome things.

"Boomer. My name was Boomer."

Seeing his former superior's face almost brought tears to Rex's eyes. He reminded himself, no matter how much it hurt, that this was not the Cody he once called brother. He betrayed the Republic and in so doing, betrayed him.

Rex swallowed thickly as he met Cody's searching eyes. Would he recognize him? Eyes were the windows to the soul after all. He soon received his answer when Commander Cody pulled his helmet back on.

"At ease, soldier."

Captain Rex had to hold back a sigh of relief when he was granted the option to pull his helmet back on. That's exactly what he did, taking care not to look stressed or rushed.

"What is your assignment here, trooper?"

"Scouting, sir."

"How long have you been stationed here?"

"A couple of years."

"How do you like your post on this dust-ball?"

"I enjoy my duties…but can't say I'm fond of this planet. Too sandy for my liking."

"Perhaps I can personally arrange for your transfer off this rock. Would that interest you, soldier?"

"Well maybe…where would I go?"

"The Empire is in need of competent officers and troopers. How would you like to serve with me aboard Lord Vader's flag-ship?"

Rex felt his heart drop into his stomach. To every imperial grunt, to serve with Commander Cody aboard Vader's flagship was considered the highest honor. To decline such an offer was just as dangerous as accepting it. He knew that Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker and was a powerful Force user. It wouldn't take long for either him or Cody to discover his true identity. Yet, in the event that Luke was ever found by his father, that's where the child would be taken. He felt torn…until he came to a personal compromise.

"I would be honored, Sir. Although I still have personal matters to tend to here before I'm shipped out."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Sir. Commander, permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted," Cody nodded.

"How long will you be stationed here with us?"

"Too long," Cody snorted with disdain. "I will begin your transfer orders. You will ship out with the new recruits when Lord Vader arrives. He has not yet made it clear when he plans to grace this outpost with his presence. It could take anywhere between 6 months to a year. I'd wager that he'll come sooner rather than later. Until that time, happy hunting on your patrols, Flash."

Rex felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he watched Commander Cody turn and walk away. That had been close… _too close_. He was a bit amazed that Cody hadn't recognized him. He jogged towards the garage where the speeder-bikes were stored and mounted one of them.

Rex smirked as he thought back on their conversation. Cody was right.

It was time to go hunting…

* * *

It took an entire year for Luke to accept his changed reality. At first, he grew to fear and hate his master. Over time, the man became more reasonable the older he grew.

Thankfully, that damnable shock collar was removed once he'd given up on escape attempts. He learned quickly that escape was impossible. He still had that damn chip in the back of his neck. It was difficult for the young boy to finally come to terms that his life was no longer his own. He was doomed to serve his master until death took him…or his master released him.

Luke was a fast learner. He had no choice but to follow and obey every order that he was given or face his master's wrath. The boy jerked his head up when he heard his master's summons.

"Luke!"

"Coming!"

The 5 year-old scrambled up from where he'd been polishing weapons, recently stripped of their cartridges. He was given many chores. Some he didn't mind. Others he hated.

Luke no longer wet the bed like he used to. Strangely enough he hadn't had those nightmares since his slavery began—the ones regarding that volcanic planet, and the gruesome duel between those two men. The young child, dressed in a beige tunic and matching leggings, ran into the kitchen to answer his master's call.

"Yes, master?"

"Boy, fetch me those tools over there."

The man was currently tinkering with something. A busted power converter. Luke did as he was told and brought the tool-kit to the man who took it without a word. The man cursed seconds later when the wiring sparked and fried. He threw it against the work-table and growled in frustration. He glanced down at Luke. The man noticed over the past few months, that the child had a knack for fixing things. He gestured towards the broken piece of equipment and offered him the opportunity for a reward.

"If you can fix that converter before supper, I'll give you a few hours of free time tomorrow."

Luke smiled with a nod.

"Yes, sir."

He climbed up and sat down on the stool and ripped out the bad wiring after finding replacements. He stripped the new wire casings and soldered the most crucial components back together. Then he connected the circuits to the correct conduits, closed the casing, and screwed in the bolts that held it together. It took him less than 10 minutes to finish the task.

He heard a chuckle behind him and was a bit startled to see that his master had been observing the entire time.

"You've got a gift, boy-o! I'd say you've earned that free time," the man grinned as he ruffled Luke's blonde hair.

Suddenly the front door bell chimed.

Master Drake frowned.

"Go back to your room, boy."

Luke did as he was told but kept his door cracked open so he could eavesdrop. He watched intently as the front door was opened and a stranger appeared. The young boy was able to hear most of what they were saying.

"Drake, there have been sightings of Imperial patrols. They are drawing closer to our borders. One of our supply stations was hit. Five slaves were liberated and seven slavers were gunned down in broad daylight."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Not like this. They have been following the same patrol grid for the past three weeks and they are expanding."

"You think they are searching for someone?"

"I believe so. I don't think these were random hits."

Drake frowned as he scratched his stubbly chin in thought.

"Let me guess…the top dogs are flaking out and want to re-possess all of the slaves."

"Most of them, yes. For now, the slaves will be taken off-world…at least until Imperial activity dies down. We will be keeping a few here. Those slaves will serve the boss himself."

Drake's frown deepened.

"The boy I own has done good work for me. It will be difficult finding a good replacement."

"You will be greatly compensated for your loss. The boy in your possession will be taken to Hallows Ridge to serve his new master."

Luke froze and gasped when the stranger caught sight of him. Luke hadn't realized he'd taken one step out into the hallway and quickly ducked back into his room. The nameless man smiled but Luke could tell it was fake. That bad feeling that sometimes hit him came back. This man was very bad…

He closed his door, but not before he caught the last thread of muffled conversation.

" _We will return in the morning to collect the child. Make sure he is ready."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to alerts and favorites! I appreciate your support and take pride knowing that many of you are enjoying this so far. :D Also, I am about to move out of my apartment so it might be a about a month or so until I can get the next chapter up. I already started Chapter 5 and hope to at least post it before the actual move. I apologize in advance if there is a long wait. Thanks!

 **Translations of Mando'a words** :

 _Shebs—rear end, butt_

 _Haar'chak—dammit_

 _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur—Today is a good day for someone else to die._


	5. New Master

**Chapter 5**

Luke awoke with an undignified yelp as ice cold water was dumped carelessly over his small body. He coughed and spluttered as some of the liquid seeped into his mouth and nose. He bolted upright with a shiver, his teeth chattering uncontrollably from such a drastic temperature change.

Since when did Master Drake awaken him like this?

That's when his blurred vision caught sight of the culprit responsible for waking him so rudely. His heart sunk as he met a leering face.

 _Oh…_

Luke had forgotten. It had been nearly a week since he'd been taken from his former master's home. The young boy had been left, locked in a room with extremely dim lighting for three days. It was only recently that they had thrown another slave boy in with him. He appeared to be close to his age.

At first, Luke tried talking to him but soon discovered that his comrade was a mute. The other boy attempted to silently hand signal him, a non-verbal language that Luke had never seen before. It frustrated him when all attempts at communication failed, leaving both boys completely clueless and in the dark. They sat together for at least half an hour before Luke thought of something clever.

He was able to write his first name on a dusty splotch on the floor, using an index finger. His Aunt Beru had taught him how to spell his name. He could sometimes read along to the story books she used to read to him, but the young child had never attended official schooling before. He was delighted when the other boy spelled a name for him too, taking up the last of the small dusty space Luke had found. _Jordy Higgins._

Luke's newfound friend tried to teach him how to use those odd hand signals. He started by spelling his name, letter by letter. By night's end, Luke was able to hand-sign both Jordy's and his own name. Learning something so complex, filled young Skywalker with a sense of pride. If only his Aunt Beru could see him…

He was snapped back to the present when the sneering man gave him a rough kick, jostling him none too gently.

"Let's go. Both of you!" the man growled as he reached down to grasp Jordy by his shirt collar. He effortlessly yanked the other boy up and then gestured for the two of them to follow him.

Luke's aching stomach began growling again in protest. They hadn't bothered to feed either of them since their imprisonment in their dim little cell of a room. The young lad's extremities were lightly trembling as a wave of weakness washed over him, brought on by low blood sugar. He needed to eat…and soon.

Luke tried to take in his surroundings as they were forcefully led through one winding corridor through another. The tunnels they were traversing were made from stone, so Luke had to guess that they might be underground, especially since the temperature was much cooler than he was used to. His damp clothing still stuck to his skin and he couldn't suppress another shiver when a cold draft wafted over his body. The tunnel soon led into a massive chamber with a roaring fireplace. Another chill raced down his spine but this time it was not from being cold.

A sinister looking man was holding a poker, turning it ever so thoughtfully in the burning flames. Luke had a bad feeling…he knew something terrible was about to happen. He hated the feeling because his feelings were _never_ wrong. Apart from the man holding the metal rod in the fire, stood a different man in the center of the room next to a large wooden desk. They stood in a lavishly furnished office. The owner had to be extremely wealthy to be able to afford all of the immaculately positioned sculptures and golden trimmed paintings hanging on the walls.

Luke froze when the smartly dressed man turned cold, emotionless eyes on him. He had his hands clasped behind his back and stood at rigid attention. Luke felt the rough hand of the man who led them there drop away and felt a wisp of air as he turned and left the boys to their fate. Luke couldn't help but wonder if the man in the suit was his new master.

He soon got his answer.

"You two have been summoned here for a single purpose. Today we welcome you into your new home. I am Dedrick, humble servant to Master Ignum. I am to prepare you both to meet him."

 _Prepare? What did he mean by prepare?_

Luke shrieked when two large, strong hands grabbed him from behind. He began to thrash and struggle but a strong blow to his head, stunned him into submission. He watched helplessly as Jordy was caught by another thug and hauled closer to where the burly man stood with a hot, flaming poker in his hand. It took a minute for Luke to actually see that it wasn't just a poker. There was an odd symbol composing the end. The young child's bright, blue eyes noticed the emblem stitched upon the jackets of the other men in the room. One of the men even had the image tattooed on his neck. The strange symbol was a vibro-blade, jutting through an odd looking coin.

 _No…_

That's when he understood. It was a _brand_. Something to mark them as property. He'd seen some Imperials brand herds of Dewbacks on the holo-net with their emblem. Luke and Jordy were about to be permanently branded like common animals. He watched on helplessly as Jordy's mouth opened in a silent scream and winced when he heard the loud 'sizzle' of hot iron making contact with exposed, human flesh. A strong burning smell filled the air and Luke was relieved when Jordy was finally released not a minute later. The boy was shoved aside as the brand was thrust back into the flames in preparation for the next slave.

"Your slave implant chips have been removed. You both will bear the mark of the Master. It matters not if you should ever escape. The Master's mark is known throughout the galaxy by all and there are many who shall be more than willing to hunt you down and return you for a fair price."

Luke rapidly shook his head and renewed his struggles when it was his turn. He stubbornly dug his heels into the floor to slow the unwanted forward momentum and all but yelped when a strong arm easily wrapped around his small waist and hefted him up, hauling him closer to the man holding the hot poker.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" the child shrieked as he began pounding tiny fists against an unrelenting arm. His arms were pinned to his sides, his captor practically crushing him as his shirt was ripped off, leaving his unblemished, baby-soft skin exposed.

The 5-year-old wiggled and squirmed in a pitiful attempt to get away but it was no use. He was gridlocked in place. Luke screamed in agony when he felt the worst, searing, white-hot agony burn mercilessly into his back. His screams turned into ragged gasps as he nearly blacked out from the pain. The smell of burning flesh pierced through his nostrils and Luke gagged but was unable to vomit. His body dry-heaved as tears began flowing down his face. Soon the crushing grip released him as did the brand.

His weak, shaking legs buckled and the boy collapsed to the floor…hoarse, body-wracking sobs tearing through him. Luke had to choke back some of his tears for when he moved a certain way, his burnt, bleeding flesh was stretched, bringing back that unbearable agony. Luke wished in that moment that he would just die…

From Jordy's expression, the other boy felt the same way. Luke didn't bother struggling when he was picked up and carried out. He and Jordy soon found themselves dumped unceremoniously, back into their former cell together. Luke heard the tell-tale sound of a lock turning in the door, followed by the echo of receding boot-steps.

Both boys huddled in their respective corners, neither able to get very comfortable due to the terrible wound inflicted by the brand. They both cried softly together for what felt like hours. Eventually, they drifted off into an uneasy sleep despite the pain as empty bellies continued to ache for some form of sustenance.

As Luke's long lashes finally fluttered closed, Luke began to dream…

 _-Dream-_

 _The young boy was surprised to find himself standing in his old room. He immediately began calling out for his family._

" _Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen! Where are you?!"_

 _The child began a thorough search of their homestead. He got as far as the kitchen when he felt something familiar. He was immediately drawn outside. Not far from where Uncle Owen kept his land-speeder parked, was the kneeling form of the yellow-eyed man from his former nightmares._

 _Rather than fear, the child felt great curiosity as a wave of sadness, not his own, flooded his senses. There at the man's knees was a grave. Luke went to stand silently next to the man. A persistent nagging question began to gnaw away at his mind, so the child spoke._

" _What's wrong? Why are you sad?"_

 _The blonde, blue-eyed boy was stunned when identical blue,_ not yellow _, colored irises met his own. He seemed genuinely surprised to see him. The man turned his head away, his gaze landing on the mound of sand covering the grave before him._

" _Everyone I have ever loved is dead," he replied bitterly, "Including you."_

 _Luke bristled as though affronted._

" _I'm not dead!" Luke scoffed with a pout, "I'm right here!"_

 _Luke felt a chill run down his spine when the man's once blue irises quickly transformed back to Sith yellow. Waves of palpable rage flowed from the man who snarled angrily._

" _NO YOU AREN'T! I KILLED YOU! My only son…you are DEAD because of me!" the man confessed with an angry albeit broken cry._

 _Luke stiffened._

 _Son? Did he just refer to him as_ his _son?_

" _I don't understand. We are both here. So we are either dead together or alive together," Luke scowled stubbornly, daring the man to argue with him._

" _No. It's impossible," The man denied, though Luke could see a glint of doubt in his eyes._

" _You know what? Maybe_ –you— _aren't real! This is probably just a stupid dream! My father died before I was even born!" Luke snapped angrily._

 _The man looked like he'd been slapped in the face. His expression quickly darkened as he slowly rose up to his feet._

" _Who told you that your father died?"_

 _Luke suddenly felt afraid and he knew he couldn't give up his guardian's true name. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Captain Rex. He chose to blame it on someone else…_

" _My Uncle told me that my father was a navigator on a spice freighter and died in an accident."_

" _LIES!" the man hissed with a narrowed glare._

 _The Sith Lord reached down and gripped Luke's arms tightly as he knelt down to face him and shook him, earning a pained cry from the child. He looked as though he were in agony… Immediately, the man released the child's arms and could see the humiliation and pained grimace on the child's face. He felt something his blackened heart hadn't felt in a long time: concern._

" _Luke? Luke what's wrong?" Vader questioned softly as he began to examine the boy. When his hand brushed a tender spot on the lad's backside, a shrill scream escaped the child's lips. He gently turned the trembling boy around and lifted up his shirt to reveal a nasty wound. Not just any wound either…a_ brand _._

" _Son, who did this to you?!" He demanded heatedly as his hatred began to resurface._

 _Before Luke could say another word, he felt himself slowly being ripped away from the dream world and locked gazes with the man one last time._

" _I'm sorry," he whispered softly._

" _No! WAIT!" the man lunged for him. He was too late and could only watch on helplessly as Luke was pulled away from him and back into the waking world._

* * *

Commander Cody sighed and dropped the data-pad he'd been studying. After ten long months, he'd finally narrowed down the search for the boy that Vader was looking for. He would have found results sooner if it weren't for his secondary objective—commanding three Imperial outposts in the nearby region to avoid suspicion when completing Lord Vader's primary order. The census for Tatooine was quite lengthy, even for a backwater world like this one. Cody had hit many roadblocks and even a few frustrating dead ends in the midst of his extensive research.

The children with blonde hair and blue eyes had all been found…according to the records. The Imperial Commander was annoyed when he found that some of the names listed did not have a picture ID to accompany their files. After narrowing the list down to 25 youths, all varying between the ages of four to seven years old…he found that ten were missing and three were dead. Two of the deceased children, died from natural causes, whilst the third was killed in a land-speeder accident. He had to personally visit the homes of seven civilians and interview the surviving children who were listed without a photo.

That narrowed down his search to just five.

There was one case that he took a great interest in. A family who owned a moisture farm, reported their child missing. When Cody dug deeper, he discovered that the child wasn't just missing…he'd been kidnapped by potential slavers. The boy's initial record did not have a photo ID but Cody did manage to get his hands on one of the bounty flyers for him.

He sent a copy as well as his weekly report to Lord Vader.

The Commander left his subordinate in command during his absence. He trusted that Captain Jansen would maintain order and do well keeping the peace between Imperials and local citizens alike. He went to the garage where a few troopers had his land-speeder fueled and prepared for his departure.

Cody boarded his vehicle and had three soldiers accompany him out to the Lars' homestead. One of them was Flash. Little did Cody know, that he wasn't the only one who'd buried himself in valuable research…

Rex had been keeping a close eye on Cody's movements and was able to briefly access the files that the Commander had been browsing.

His heart leapt to his throat when he discovered the reason why his former comrade was digging through Tatooine's census records for months. It confirmed his worst fear…and the Lars family had a right to know.

" _Owen…Vader sent his right-hand man to Tatooine in an effort to locate Luke. The man is on his way to your home as we speak."_

" _What's his name?"_

Captain Rex's lips pressed together in a grim line as he prepared to reveal the secret he'd kept from them.

" _Commander Cody."_

" _What?!"_

" _Don't panic. I've been assigned to escort him to your homestead. We will be arriving shortly."_

He transmitted a short data message on a secure frequency and then shut off his com-link. Captain Rex hoped that Owen and Beru would keep a level head during Cody's investigative questioning, or there would be hell to pay…

 _-2 Hours Later—_

"Why did you not report his abduction sooner? Why did you wait 2 weeks? You should have filed a report at least two days after he'd gone missing."

"Well…one of our neighbors a few miles from here had a child abduction, reported it, and the Empire did _nothing_. That child has been missing for five years now. So forgive us for losing our confidence in the Empire's finest!" Owen snapped heatedly.

Commander Cody ignored his outburst and continued scribbling notes in his small E-pad.

"So let me get this straight. You waited _two weeks_ to report your missing nephew because you believed that the Empire would not waste resources trying to find a kidnapped child? Yet you reported him eventually anyway." Cody quipped flatly as he narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"We were desperate! When we couldn't find the boy ourselves you became our only hope," Beru confessed as she folded her hands in her lap.

"I see. Well, if we should hear or find anything on the boy's whereabouts we will inform you immediately," Cody stood with Flash at his side.

"Thank you," Beru replied softly as she slowly stood to see them out.

"I strongly suggest that the two of you remain available should we have need for further questioning."

"Of Course."

While his wife was showing the Imperials to the door, Owen glanced down at his com-link to see a short data message and an attached file. Captain Rex was recommending they initiate their contingency plan in the event of discovery. When Beru returned after Cody and Rex finally left, Owen turned concerned eyes on her and showed her Rex's discreet message.

"Pack your things Beru. We're going to Mandalore…"

* * *

Darth Vader could only stare at the photograph in his hands as about a thousand thoughts and questions alike seared through his mind. He'd just finished reading Cody's report and now had the image of the little one in question.

The boy existed. The child from his dreams. The blonde-haired blue-eyed boy _was_ Luke.

He was tempted to believe that the child was his son but until he had the boy in his grasp, he could only speculate until proof of his parentage could be found. He knew one thing for certain. The Force guided him to this child. He had to be found and rescued. Vader's teeth clenched and eyes narrowed in anger when the burned, bloody image of the brand on the boy's fair skin surfaced to memory. Even if the child wasn't his son, the Sith Lord decided that the young one had to be Force gifted. Perhaps he could train the child…

Nearly a year had passed since the shared dream he'd had with the boy. Darth Vader would have arrived to Tatooine sooner but the Emperor's demands had to be met. _Immediately_. There were many systems that the fledgling Empire needed to either subdue or make an example of. Vader decided to keep Luke a secret until he finally found him.

Vader opened a secure com-line with Commander Cody. He was pleased when the clone answered his call after the first ring.

"Yes, my Lord Vader?"

"Any news on the boy?"

"No Sir. The search is still ongoing. I've made it a top priority case as ordered."

"Commander Cody. Prepare the garrison for my arrival. I will be there within one standard week."

"Yes, Sir."

Vader severed the link. He strode towards the bridge with a newfound purpose.

He relayed the order to set a course for Tatooine and watched as the stars stretched into streaking lines of pure, white light. He stood at his customary place by the viewport with hands clasped behind his back.

The boy would be his…

And soon.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter is a bit shorter than most others. I already have chapter 6 in the works. I didn't want this chapter to be too terribly long. Thank you for adding this story to alerts and favorites! :D

Disclaimer: I don't know if an E-Pad exists. I invented it to be a fictional parallel to our Ipad lol. E for Empire!


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6**

 _ **No**_ _._

He couldn't release his pent-up cries…he didn't want to give his tormentor the satisfaction. Yet, the young, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy knew that his punishment would not end unless he gave them what they wanted. What they always seemed to enjoy…

His body reflexively flinched in anticipation of the agony that was to come. His master and the overseers made cruelty look like a kindness. They were merciless, heartless, brutes.

He tried to be strong. **He tried.**

And just like always…he _failed_.

" _Ahhh!"_

The scream he'd been withholding for the past five minutes finally tore its way out of his parched throat bringing with it, a feeling of helplessness and shame. The young seven-year-old boy kept his eyes tightly shut and hissed through clenched teeth as a thick leather whip struck for the 3rd time, forming yet another red welt across a sun-burned back.

Luke had been clumsy.

 _His crime_ —dropping a fruit platter in the dining hall while serving his cruel master's guests. The growing boy wasn't even sure how it happened. He had either tripped over his own two feet, limbs that were growing faster than the legs attached to them, or someone else had tripped him. Either way, he was paying dearly for such a simple mistake.

The second the serving tray slipped out of his hands, he'd been immediately slapped across the face by one of the overseers, a humiliating punishment witnessed by all in the finely furbished dining hall. His face reddened as he was forced to endure cruel, amused sounding snickers from various strangers around the vast room.

A sudden flashback seared through his mind in that moment, back to that night when his Aunt held him after his nightmare…he could almost remember her kind, loving voice.

" _It's okay Luke…accidents happen." The young woman assured the trembling tot as she gently stroked damp locks out of his face. "We all make them, sweet heart."_

 _The child sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve._

" _Even you?"_

 _Beru nodded with a small smile._

" _Yes dear. Even me," she whispered softly, planting a small kiss on Luke's tiny nose, turning his tears into a happy giggle._

Her voice faded from his mind as another searing blow brought him crashing back to reality. His cracked and bleeding lips betrayed him, as yet another scream tore its way out of his raw throat. Tears welled in his eyes but not from the pain.

His Aunt Beru had been _wrong_.

His accidents were _**NEVER**_ okay! All they brought him was pain and suffering. After his most recent mistake, in addition to being back-handed, he'd been violently grabbed by his hair and dragged out into the scorching heat of Tatooine's harsh climate. He'd already been standing outside, with two small hands splayed against the hot, stone wall of his master's fortress, for nearly an hour. He was denied water and his tunic had been ripped off to ensure his pale skin burned from the twin suns bearing mercilessly down on his slight frame.

His body was constantly covered in new bruises and welts from beatings and whippings. He'd lost all of his baby fat months ago as he'd been starved multiple times. He'd made a few enemies. Three of them were elder slaves. Teenagers.

Luke was only one of seven slaves who served Master Ignum. The slaves working for him ranged in different ages. The elder ones were the most loyal. Luke happened to be the youngest. The mute boy, Jordy Higgins, was only about a year and a half older than Luke. The two of them formed such a strong bond, that they were no longer considered friends…they were _brothers_.

Every night before lights out in the slaves' quarters, Jordy continued to secretly teach Luke his sign language. Luke caught on quickly enough. After nearly a year in his new home, Luke was fluent and could hand-sign conversations with Jordy. Then one evening, a guard on night patrol caught them signing and they were brought before Master Ignum because the guard believed they were conspiring either an escape attempt or an assassination. After they both received a lashing, Master Ignum used Luke as an interpreter on Jordy's behalf, seeing as how no one else understood what the slave boy was trying to communicate to them.

Luke and Jordy were forbidden to sign to one another unless it was work related.

As the first few months slowly turned to years, Luke grew to hate his new master with a passion. The young boy felt a burning and righteous fury begin to blaze within his heart. Once his sadistic new master learned of Luke's close bond with Higgins. As punishment, the heartless man forced Luke to watch as he mercilessly beat the elder boy with a thick leather strap even though Jordy had done no wrong. Luke eventually learned to mask his expressions. In the beginning, he screamed and begged and pleaded with his master to stop hurting his newfound friend. Of course, his pleas fell on deaf ears and he was forced to watch Higgin's silent screams as dark, angry red welts appeared on his tan skin, one after another.

Luke hated feeling so helpless and so powerless. As a slave, he knew he was meant to be. Deep down though, the child began to feel a stirring of something… _unexplainable_. Like a power long dormant. There was a time once when he'd been lost in a fit of rage. A nearby, _expensive_ vase shattered without him laying a finger on it. Of course he had to endure an agonizing physical beating of his own after that. There had been no witnesses but the eldest slave, a girl aged 17, was more than happy to pin it on him. Luke took full blame.

Master Ignum oftentimes had very unrealistic demands that were to be met on time. If not, then every slave within his sanctum were to be brutally punished. Luke had already made a few enemies amongst the other slaves. Some of his mistakes in the beginning of his newfound enslavement brought many lashings upon the older slaves who were put in charge of teaching him. Young Skywalker had already endured a severe beating from three of those teenagers that had left his face bruised, swollen, and bloodied.

Luke remembered what happened right after that…

 _-Flashback-_

 _Luke limped his way back into the slaves' quarters and tried to suppress a whimper as he held a hand to his bruised ribcage. Jordy was already there waiting for him since lights out for the slave quarters wasn't far off._

 _The second Jordy saw the sorry state Luke was in, he angrily began signing in sharp, furious motions. His expressions speaking loudly of the wrath he was feeling._

 _/Luke! Who did this to you?!/_

 _Luke gingerly sat down on his assigned cot next to Jordy's and weakly began signing his response._

 _/Three of the older slaves. Lena, Gordon, and Urik. They got mad at me because I could not finish my assignment in the kitchens. They were severely whipped because I was slow/_

 _Jordy's expression darkened and he resumed his anger driven motions._

 _/They what?! Didn't Master Ignum punish them?! It's a rule here. No one is to physically assault one another! Only the Master and his men have that authority/_

 _/Master Ignum turned a blind eye. He allowed them to beat me…to teach me a lesson. It's okay Jordy…I won't be slow next time/_

 _Jordy furiously shook his head in the negative._

 _/NO! That's NOT okay! They will regret ever touching you…/_

 _Before Luke could stop Jordy's reckless actions, the other boy leapt up from his cot and all but marched towards the door. He actually met up with the three abusers in question out in the hallway. Curious as ever, Luke followed and his jaw dropped when he saw the younger boy scrapping it out and WINNING against all three of them..._

 _Luke had no idea where Jordy learned to fight like that but wished he knew self-defense for the next unfortunate encounter he was bound to have with those three._

 _To say the three teens were surprised by mute little Jordy's brazen actions was an understatement. Even though the boy could not speak, his fists spoke louder than words ever could. Namely:_ _BACK OFF_ _. Those three got the message loud and clear._

 _The punishment for assaulting another slave was a harsh lashing in addition to being denied food rations for a week. Young Jordy took his punishment like a man, having known what the consequences would be for giving those three elder bullies a pounding. He told Luke it had been worth it._

 _From then on out, Jordy became a sort of bodyguard, much to Luke's chagrin. So far Jordy never lost a fight. He became quite loyal and rarely left Luke's side._

 _-End Flashback-_

Luke hissed through clenched teeth as he felt the searing pain tear across his abused back. He earned 10 lashings and had only just received the 6th one. The whipping was slow going…but the overseer did it on purpose, to ensure maximum pain as Tatooine's twin suns mercilessly bore down upon boy and man.

As it turned out, Master Ignum's domain wasn't far off from a Hutt's palace. He'd only heard the name of the Hutt a couple of times. _Jabba_ …Luke believed it was. They were far from Imperial territory so his master did not fear taking his slaves out into the open for punishment purposes. The only witnesses were a few couriers from the crime Lord's neighbor, Jabba the Hutt.

Tears began a silent streak down his reddened cheeks. It was challenging, trying to bury himself in a sea of thought when agony kept jerking him back to the present moment. The only sound that escaped his lips was a heart-wrenching scream whenever the whip made contact. To Luke, it felt like this punishment was lasting an _eternity_. Just as his trembling body felt it could take no more, the whipping finally stopped.

He was ordered to return back to work, the overseer throwing a new, yet slightly tattered garment at the child's face. Luke begrudgingly tried to tenderly pull the shirt on over his head. Luke stiffened and released a small cry when the rough fabric made contact with the new welts on his sunburned skin. He shrugged it on regardless and began to limp back inside. It hurt no matter how he moved. He knew going to sleep that night would probably be impossible…

Just as Luke was nearing the dining hall, he overheard hushed voices down the corridor. He crept closer and peered around the corner to see Master Ignum conversing quietly, yet heatedly with one of Jabba's messengers, and was able to pick up something of great value.

" _Lord Vader's flagship entered orbit approximately ten minutes ago. There have been dozens of air patrols flying search patterns out into the dune sea."_ The Rodian messenger admitted while nervously wringing his hands together.

In a way Luke felt a small surge of jealousy. While it was true the messenger was not a slave, he was still a servant to a master. Only difference was that servants were treated far better than a lowly slave like him. They were not to be physically touched or beaten by outsiders, only by their master in question. Luke continued to eavesdrop and held his breath with widening eyes at what Master Ignum said next.

" _My payments to Jabba will resume as soon as Imperial activity dies down. I give your master my word. For now, I will keep my slaves indoors. The imperials are not even aware that we exist. And I prefer to keep it that way…"_

" _What of the spice shipments?" the Rodian questioned hesitantly._

" _All spice shipments will be stored underground until it is safe to deliver them. I will not risk exposure."_

Luke inched his way back a few yards before making loud stomping sounds to alert his Master of his approach. There was no way in kriffing hell that he was going to be caught and tortured for eavesdropping on Master Ignum. It was like a virtual death sentence…

As soon as Luke rounded the corner, the Rodian had disappeared. Master Ignum raised an eyebrow in his direction with a frown.

"Hello Luke. Where are you heading?"

"The dining hall, Master Ignum. To clean."

His master's expression soon turned serious and more than a hint of warning colored his tone.

"I sure hope you've learned your lesson today, boy. I will not tolerate another mistake like that in front of my guests again, you were a complete embarrassment to me."

"Yes, Master. I've learned my lesson and I promise not to drop anything again…" Luke replied softly as he kept his gaze lowered to the floor. Slaves were forbidden to look their superiors in the eye. He flinched when he felt a large hand ruffle his already disheveled blonde hair in what was meant to be good humor.

"Very good. Continue on your way then, boy. Do not be late."

"Thank you Master Ignum," Luke replied automatically as he bowed. Without another word, he set off at a brisk pace towards the dining hall, relieved only after he was out of Master Ignum's hawk-like sight. The young boy had the feeling Master Ignum pretended to be tolerant towards him because the Rodian was still nearby and wanted to make a good impression upon Jabba's messenger. Not that the Hutt even cared. He was a crime boss himself after all. Luke had heard rumors that servants who failed the mighty Jabba, were rarely given a second chance. Instead they mysteriously disappeared and were immediately replaced.

Luke was more than relieved to see Jordy already scrubbing the floor with a bucket of soapy water and a scouring brush. He smiled at the boy and briefly signed the other boy a quick message when no one was looking.

/I've got to tell you something important later/

Jordy nodded his head in understanding, his hazel eyes bright with curiosity. Together the two boys went to work cleaning and polishing the vast flooring of the dining hall.

Jordy didn't know it yet…but Luke was already silently planning their escape.

* * *

Commander Cody stood at rigid attention with his helmet tucked beneath his arm. Behind him stood the Mos Eisley battalion. He watched with baited breath as the ramp of the Lambda class shuttle slowly lowered with the soft hiss of hydraulics. Cody clicked his boots together and saluted seconds before the intimidating, black booted feet of Lord Vader appeared.

The clone Commander heard the platoon leaders shout out an order. The sound of hundreds of storm troopers simultaneously clicking their boots together and snapping arms up to salute the Empire's second in command was almost deafening.

Lord Vader's black armored bulk quickly descended the ramp, legs striding with a clear purpose. He gave Cody a short, cordial nod, silently acknowledging the Commander's salute. Cody lowered his arm.

Darth Vader cycled air twice before speaking in the deep baritone that everyone was accustomed to.

"Report."

"We have multiple search squadrons scouring the Dune Sea as ordered, my Lord."

The two of them began walking side by side through the vast aisle separating the battalion's four platoons as they continued speaking.

"Have you made any progress, Commander?"

"Yes, Sir. We've captured and detained a member of the Red Sun Syndicate."

"Take me to him." Vader ordered as his hands slowly balled into fists, causing leather gloves to creak.

Cody nodded his head in acknowledgement and dismissed the battalion to resume their duties. The clone Commander was not prepared for what they found within the bowels of their detention center. In place of a live prisoner…they found a dead one. Captain Jansen was already crouched over the deceased body with an Imperial medic who was currently examining the corpse.

To say that Vader was angry was a huge understatement. The very air in the room seemed to drop a shrill 40 degrees. Cody took charge as Vader turned his attention to the medic.

" _WHAT. HAPPENED_." Vader questioned heatedly. That prisoner had been their only real link to finding Luke! And now the imbecile was dead before he could be interrogated!

"My Lord, the prisoner had a false tooth," the medic reported as he lifted the tooth up for him to see, pincered between silver tweezers, "it was filled with a lethal dose of cyanide."

"A suicide pill…but that's impossible! We did a full body scan before incarcerating him!" Captain Jansen exclaimed in alarmed confusion.

"Commander Cody…" Vader spoke with a deadly, yet calming air.

"Yes, my Lord?"

" **GET OUT.** "

Cody went back out to stand in the hall, just as the cell block door closed and locked behind him. The Commander tried to suppress a wince when he heard the sound of bodies being thrown about the room, quickly followed by screaming and begging. The tell-tale sound of a lightsaber igniting filtered through the durasteel door. In seconds the screams were abruptly silenced.

So, Lord Vader wasn't angry… he was _livid_. Commander Cody briefly touched his throat. _Better them than me._

The door opened about a minute later, Vader appearing composed as he clipped his deactivated saber to his belt.

Cody caught a glimpse of the grisly scene in the room behind Lord Vader's massive bulk and tried to ignore it as he focused his attention on his superior officer. Vader usually preferred to use the Force to punish his subjects, not his lightsaber. Another testament to his frightening mood.

"My Lord Vader?"

"Do not fail me again, _Commander_."

Cody could only watch with wide eyes and a pounding heart as Vader turned his back on him and walked away. Once the intimidating Sith Lord was gone, Cody turned back towards the prisoner's former cell and called a clean-up team.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Later that evening, Luke pulled Jordy aside in their slave quarters and began signing to him while the other slaves were taking their weekly showers.

/Jordy, I have a plan/

/A plan for what?/

/Darth Vader is here on Tatooine! Master Ignum said so. I overheard a conversation. There are lots of Imperials flying over the Dune Sea! If we can escape, all we have to do is flag one of them down and we can finally be free!/

/It's too risky Luke…you remember what happened the last time we tried to run?/

Oh…Luke remembered well enough. It had been a recipe for disaster. They'd both been caught half a mile away. This time was going to be different though.

/This is our one and only chance and I say tonight we try to make it/

Jordy was silent as he carefully considered Luke's proposal.

/Okay, I'm with you Luke. When do we leave?/

/Once everyone is asleep/

Both boys stopped signing when the other slaves returned to the quarters, each retreating to their separate cots. Luke chose to lay flat on his stomach and winced when his abused back was stretched. Once he got a little comfortable, he feigned sleep. About two hours later once Luke was certain the others were sleeping soundly, he awoke Jordy by lightly shaking his shoulder. He put a finger to his lips, silently telling the other boy to be quiet.

Luke learned the nightly patrol patterns of Master Ignum's guards. After making sure the coast was clear, Luke gestured for Jordy to follow him. They darted from one corridor to another, stopping and hiding in a nearby supply closet when a guard was about to cross their path.

The young seven-year-old boy felt a brief moment of freedom when they successfully made it outside Master Ignum's compound. Both boys began to run across the sand dunes. They got about two miles away when Luke spotted the search lights in the far distance of an Imperial scout ship. He began jumping up and down and waved his arms at the top of the next hill. The child instinctively began screaming at the Imperial vessel.

"HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE! HEY!"

Luke gasped when he heard loud, angry adult voices bellowing from somewhere behind them. _How had they discovered them missing?!_ He grabbed Jordy's hand and pulled the boy along as they began to run in the direction of the ship. Luke heard a whistling sound and lost his grip on Jordy's hand when the boy was suddenly felled. He bent down to help his friend up but was shocked to see what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the other boy's butt cheek.

 _Oh no…_

Luke's heart began to sink as the angry shouts grew closer. He tried dragging Jordy, unable to lift the other boy due to their severe malnourishment, and despaired as the search ship began to fly further away.

"NO!" Luke screamed as he sagged to his knees. All hope for rescue was lost, as the ship disappeared beyond a distant dune.

He turned to face Master Ignum's guards and grit his teeth in defiance. With hot, angry tears brimming in his eyes, he screamed and snarled like a wounded animal. He fought and clawed against his captor who easily reached down and hefted him up. A cloth with a strange smell covered his face but Luke bit the hand that was holding it, feeling a sense of satisfaction when a shrill yelp escaped the lips of the man. Ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth, he squirmed out of the burly man's grasp.

The man dropped Luke, who fell back down to the sandy ground. He scrambled to get back up but froze when he looked up to see a blaster barrel pointed in his face.

"End of the line, sonny," the guard sneered with a wry grin.

The last thing Luke was aware of was pain exploding in the back of his skull seconds before everything went black…

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter will feature father and son finally meeting!


	7. Changing Circumstances

**CHAPTER 7**

It began as a soft sound. It was just enough for consciousness to pull Luke from the dark void he'd been suspended in, to return him to a world of pain. The gruff voice speaking above him was at first distant and slightly warbled.

"— _et up—oy!"_

He cracked an eye open and released a pained moan when his head began to pound. The boy groaned as he felt life slowly returning to heavy limbs. His hearing was clearing up and soon he was able to make out what the voice was saying.

" **Get up, boy**!"

He struggled to obey as he shifted his weight. Apparently, he didn't move fast enough because he was rewarded with a swift kick to his abdomen. He curled up clutching his stomach and tried rolling onto his abused back only to hear a very distinct 'clinking' sound of chains. He felt a sharp tug pulling at his bruised arms, swiftly halting his motion. He glanced down to confirm his new predicament.

He was chained to the floor but rather than binding his two hands together, they'd only attached singular restraints, one on each wrist. His eyes raked down the chain length to where they were bolted to the floor. Why they hadn't bothered to chain his ankles was beyond him, until he heard the darkly amused chuckle of Master Ignum. His head snapped up, the action bringing with it a pounding ache in his skull.

"If I didn't know any better, I would believe you are a glutton for punishment," the man sneered as he steepled his slender hands together. Luke did not grace him with a response and kept silent, choosing to avert his eyes to look elsewhere. It was to his great surprise that he began to notice that their environment had completely changed. They were underground somewhere, of that he _was_ certain. But the coloring of the stone was all wrong.

That's when Luke realized…

 _They were no longer in Master Ignum's fortress…_

He felt a growing dread as all of his senses screamed that something was very _wrong_. Crates were stacked against the walls of the large caverns and he could make out through the gloom that there were multiple tunnels that branched off from where they were standing.

Master Ignum picked up on the child's confusion.

"Do you know where you are right now, Luke?"

"No." Luke responded softly. The 7-year-old growled when someone he could not see behind him, slapped his already abused head in warning.

"No, _what_?" Ignum sneered with narrowed eyes.

"No… _master_ ," Luke hissed reluctantly as he balled small hands into fists.

Seemingly satisfied, the man continued on in a pleased tone.

"You are standing within the bowels of my empire," the man proudly gestured at the crates around them, "I've come to realize that standard disciplinary actions have not improved your rebellious behavior, nor your foolish desire to escape. You have the potential for a good life with me, boy. See Rodney over there?" The man nodded his head in the direction of one of his guards. Luke followed his master's gaze until it landed on the guard that had pointed the blaster pistol in his face. Ignum continued, "Rodney used to be a slave just like you. Over time he proved his loyalty to me and I set him free…" he paused to gauge Luke's reaction.

The child's expression quickly transformed from confusion to one of disbelief.

" _What?"_ Luke shrilly questioned with wide eyes.

"It's all very true, my boy. Rodney, show him…"

The burly young man turned around to face a wall and lifted his shirt up to reveal a brand, identical to Luke's, on his own back. The guard lowered his shirt and turned back around with an amused smirk.

The child could only stare as what Master Ignum said attempted to sink into his brain.

"You are a part of my family, boy…whether you like it or not," the man nearly purred with dark satisfaction as greedy eyes appraised him.

Luke knew he should be afraid… but for some reason he could not explain, he felt a _defiance_ blazing within his heart. For the first time since becoming the man's slave, he lifted his eyes up to meet his master's gaze with a dark glare of his own.

"You're no family of mine. I _**HATE**_ you…" Luke spat venomously.

Master Ignum turned an almost bored expression on the brazen boy as though he'd heard those words a thousand times before.

"Be that as it may, child…I _OWN_ you. You **are** _MINE_ —so says my mark. It took Rodney a while to finally accept it. I understand it is hard in the beginning… but in time, you'll come around," The man nearly gloated with a wicked grin.

"NEVER," Luke hissed as he lunged forward. The chains prevented him from closing the last eight inches between himself and the madman. He came up short but leaned forward, allowing the chains to pull at his arms. _How he wished he was big and strong enough to put the man in his place…_

The pompous man turned his back on the boy, not at all perturbed by his violent intent.

"I know you desire to be free, Luke. Your two failed escape attempts proved as much. I reward _loyalty_ with freedom. You've proven that you cannot be trusted, so I believe a new lesson is in order." Ignum gave someone a subtle, inviting gesture from one of the dark tunnel entrances.

Luke's eyes went wide when a battered Jordy was pushed into the room. The mute boy fell to his knees and gave Luke a silent, apologetic frown before averting his eyes to the ground in clear defeat.

Master Ignum turned back around with a sick grin as what had to be the worst idea in the galaxy activated some sort of light bulb in the sadist's mind.

"You take abuse well, child. You take physical punishment without complaint. However…" Ignum snapped his fingers and two guards shoved Jordy into the center of the room where chains awaited him. Once Jordy was secured, the child not allowed nearly as much freedom as Luke, Master Ignum went to stand on the sidelines and gave his guards a nod with a wicked leer.

"When someone you care about is hurt…you tend to be more _obedient_. I understand that young Jordy is a mute but he is expendable. He is not nearly as useful to me as you are, for you have the capability of actual speech. Jordy however can only be understood by you and clearly, he's been a distraction to you. So…we will permanently remove said distraction," Ignum signaled for a small group of newcomers to step forward.

Luke felt his heart sinking when the three bullies that Jordy easily defeated appeared.

"Lena, Gordon, Urik…the day for retribution has finally come." Master Ignum pointed at a helplessly bound Jordy. All three of them shared knowing grins. Gordon cracked his knuckles in anticipation. The little runt had embarrassed all three of them and now they were being given the chance for payback.

When Luke finally understood what Ignum meant he shook his head and strained against his chains again, not out of rage, but from heart-stopping fear. He cried out.

"NO! Please…punish me and not him! It was my idea, I made him go along with it!"

And just like always, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the three teens approached Jordy. Before Luke could beg for Ignum to reconsider, the elder slaves began to take turns throwing merciless punches at the boy's exposed midsection and face. The chains Jordy was bound in did not give him the chance to protect himself from the vicious blows raining down on him.

Luke could only watch on helplessly…wishing…praying…that a miracle would happen. Luke's breathing quickened when Jordy's face soon turned bloody and bruised. His nose was broken, his lip was split, and he could see both eyes beginning to swell shut. He didn't want to be weak or helpless…he wanted to save his only friend…his brother. How could he when he was chained?!

That righteous fury that he'd been feeling earlier began to blossom and spread like liquid fire through his veins. What was happening was wrong! Luke screamed as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"NO! STOP! _**YOU'RE KILLING HIM!**_ "

Master Ignum turned and raised a brow with a wicked leer and bent down to whisper in Luke's ear.

"That's the idea, dear child. _He_ _will die_. And it will be _all your fault_ ," he hissed softly before backing away from the chained boy.

Jordy was already unconscious but that was not deterring the bullies from continuing their merciless assault. Luke shut his eyes as all the hatred and rage…and feelings of helplessness, inadequacy, and grief crashed over him like a tidal wave.

Luke did the only thing he could do. He snapped fiery eyes open and unleashed his fury.

" _ **I SAID**_ _**STOP!**_ " The boy thundered. An invisible riptide knocked the three bullies away from Jordy. The sound of clinking pieces of metal striking stone filled the air as rusted chains snapped clean. Everyone stood still in the silent aftermath, his master and the guards alike turning dumbfounded, disbelieving eyes on him.

He now stood, panting with narrowed eyes on all of them, that feeling of power filling his entire being. He felt invigorated…and for the first time in his life, Luke felt _invincible_ …

One of the guards lifted a finger to point fearfully at Luke, now free of his bonds, as he began to slowly back away with wide eyes.

" _He's got Jedi powers…"_

Master Ignum turned a dark expression on Luke.

"Been keeping secrets from me boy? No matter…that too can be corrected," his master responded as he turned towards his men who were shrinking back in fear.

" _Kill him_ ," Ignum ordered as he casually folded his hands behind his back.

The guards hesitated and shared nervous glances with each other.

"I SAID _**KILL HIM!**_ _"_

The four guards took their blaster pistols out of their holsters and aimed them at the child.

Luke began to back away, as he felt that liquid fire within his veins begin to ebb away, quickly replaced by heart stopping, ice-cold fear.

When his guards made no further move, Ignum lost his composure and screamed.

" _ **Unless you want to join him, open fire**_!" Ignum snarled.

Luke glanced back at Jordy's unmoving body, unsure if he was even still alive. With tears welling in his eyes he turned and did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

He ducked down the nearest tunnel right as the guards regained their composure and opened fire. He heard the angry shouts from Master Ignum and the loud pounding of boot-steps behind him. Luke was unfamiliar with the layout of the underground network. If he ran into a dead-end, he was a goner for sure. Young Skywalker wasn't sure what he had done back there or how it happened but now they wanted to kill him for it…

Luke didn't have a clue what a Jedi was but for some reason they feared him for it. He heard the angry shouts and the sounds of blaster fire somewhere behind him but did not stop running. Luke was a bit confused when angry shouts turned into frightened shouts, followed seconds later by even more blaster fire. There were only four guards to begin with but now it sounded like a warzone as the guards began exchanging gunfire with an unknown party.

Luke's blue eyes widened when he heard the unmistakable, static-filled voices of storm-troopers. The child knew that Imperials were feared by everyone, especially those involved in illegal activities. His Aunt and Uncle had hidden him when he was younger when storm-troopers came to their homestead. Luke was too young to know the reason for their visit, but his Aunt and Uncle told him that if he ever encountered an Imperial as seen on the holo-vid, he was to run and hide. The only reason Luke had gone looking for one the previous evening was out of sheer desperation for a slim bid for freedom.

Luke slid to a stop, panting and out of breath. His lungs burned from all the running he'd done. Sweat saturated his golden locks and slicked his brow. He wiped the perspiration that ran down the back of his neck with a clammy hand. The boy had to stop and take a short rest. His chest was on fire and it hurt to even breathe.

Soon the deafening sounds of battle began to lessen. He jerked his head up and prepared to run when synchronized marching reached his ears. The filtered voices of stormtroopers echoed down the tunnel. Luke began to panic and choked on his fear when he heard the shouted order of 'fan out!'.

Great. They were searching the tunnels.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief when the next corridor opened up into another room. He hid himself in the next cavern. Similar, to the previous one he'd been held in, but smaller in size. He crouched down behind a stack of crates and held his breath. He peered through a crack between the wooden boxes and stiffened when a small contingent of storm-troopers entered through the open arch-way.

" _Lord Vader, we have captured two members of the Red Sun Syndicate and have seized a large supply of illegal spice. One child has been found. Gravely injured but alive…"_

Luke's eyes widened. _Jordy was alive!_ He felt guilty for running and leaving the other boy behind…but the seven-year-old knew that if he hadn't, he would have been killed. Luke hardly dared to breathe when one of the troopers turned his head in his direction.

His heart began to pound erratically in his chest and Luke ducked further out of sight. There was no possible way that trooper had seen him! Luke clamped his hands over his nose and mouth when nearby dust triggered a sneeze. He fought to hold it in but in the end, the poor boy couldn't help it. Uncovering his mouth, he let loose a loud _'Ah-choo!'_.

Immediately, all troopers jerked in his direction with their guns pointed at his hiding place. Luke's fear practically polluted the air as they slowly approached. One of them shouted out an order.

" _Come out! With your hands up!"_

Luke didn't know what to do. The storm-troopers were all blocking the entrance, making escape all but impossible.

" _Come out or we will open fire!"_

The choice was made for him with those words. Slowly, the child stood up and walked out into the open with shaking hands in the air. His eyes were wide as feelings of insecurity and fear began to take hold.

A light was flashed in his eyes briefly, making Luke squint with a hiss. Luke saw one of the storm-troopers pull out an actual com-link. He activated it and waited until the holographic figure of Darth Vader appeared.

" _My Lord Vader. We have found a second boy."_

" _Good work, Captain. I will be there shortly. Ensure that the boy does not escape."_

Luke felt his blood chill in his veins when he saw that holographic, helmeted head turn to stare in his direction. It sent chills down his spine as he sensed unseen eyes boring into his own, peering right into his soul. For some reason, he panicked and let loose a shrill, girlish sounding scream at the sight of him. Legs began moving without his permission, the young lad ran, sliding between the legs of one of the storm-troopers. He took about three more steps before he was grabbed from behind.

Luke was suddenly reminded of his traumatic abduction at Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru's homestead.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Luke made it half-way down the stairs before large hands snagged him from behind. The four-year old boy released another shrill scream as he was hefted over the man's burly shoulder. His shrieks and cries picked up in intensity as he was carried further away from his home._

" _NO! NO! LET ME GO! AUNT BERU! HELP ME!"_

 _-End flashback-_

No longer able to tell the difference between past and present, Luke finally lost it. He fought the one holding him and began to scream and cry in despair as he was held captive by the storm-trooper. His fear driven frenzy and mounting rage at being caught began to stoke that burning fire within him. In desperation, he cried out, his plea unknowingly to him, ringing through the force.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! _**SOMEONE, HELP ME**_!"

Luke curled in on himself, his body violently trembling as all hope for rescue diminished. Unable to stop the building energy within him, fueled by the raw ferocity of his unstable emotions, Luke hardly recognized his own voice as a hoarse scream ripped its way out of his throat. An invisible shockwave rippled out from around his body, sending all of the storm-troopers, including his captor, down to the ground around him.

He scrambled to his feet after breaking out of the arms of his dazed captor and stood up, only to experience a serious sense of deja-vu as one of the troopers pointed at him and cried out in shocked disgust.

" _The boy is a Jedi! TAKE HIM DOWN!"_

Luke make it to the arch-way leading out into the corridor and sensed that something bad was about to happen. Before he could twist around to face the danger, a red blaster bolt ripped through one of his small legs from behind, earning a pained scream.

Already weakened from food deprivation, his previous wounds, and from releasing that strange energy…Luke collapsed out in the hallway and groaned in pain. He tried crawling, lifting his head, _anything_ …but his body felt like lead. His vision was already swimming as he saw darkness encroaching within his sight.

Luke was surprised when that darkness turned out to be a black cape. It swept across his face and over his small body. He heard the strange rhythmic breathing cycle of Darth Vader himself. The black clad stranger stood between Luke and the storm-troopers who were hell bent on killing him. Luke flinched when he heard a foreign sound, yet slightly familiar, ignite with a snap-hiss. The child rolled onto his back, still sun-burned and beaten. He vaguely saw through blurred vision, the Dark Lord coming to his defense with an angry, inhuman sounding roar. He heard the death screams of the storm-troopers as blaster bolts clashed against a red glow sword, like the blue ones in his nightmares…

One came close to hitting Luke but at the last second, the blaster bolt was expertly deflected and sent back into the chest of its owner. In seconds, the squadron of storm-troopers were dead.

Luke whimpered as Vader turned his masked face to look at him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he weakly struggled to crawl away. The man extinguished his glow sword and clipped it to his belt.

Luke was more than startled when the towering being, easily reached down and scooped him up without warning. Strong arms wrapped beneath Luke's legs and around his shoulders, easily hefting him into the air.

" _N-no…please,"_ the little boy's shrill voice squeaked as fear of the unknown flooded his senses.

The mysterious man holding him rumbled in that deep, mechanical baritone.

"You are safe now, Luke. No one will ever hurt you again. _I promise_ …"

"H-how do you know my name?" the boy's voice reached a new octave in his distress as he struggled against heavy eye-lids, unable to fight against the exhaustion and weakness that swept over him. He was a little disappointed when the man did not answer his question.

" _Rest now, little one."_

Luke struggled to fight a strange sensation that swept over his mind, nudging him further into the realm of dreams. Too weak to resist any longer, the child quickly succumbed to Vader's subtle force-suggestion. His last conscious thought was one of curious confusion as he vaguely realized that the presence of the powerful man holding him, felt comfortingly _familiar_ …

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: I wasn't happy with what I posted earlier and needed to revise as I realized I was writing Darth Vader as OOC. Think of this chapter as a late Christmas present! I hope you all liked it as much as I did! :D Thanks for reading and adding to alerts and favorites! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Jordy's Fate

**Chapter 8**

The first thing he felt was warmth, like a soft cocoon wrapped gently around his body. Then the sensation of weightlessness.

Soft brown eyes flew open in confusion.

He was floating in a large glass tank. It practically engulfed his small body, making him feel as though he were swimming rather than serenely floating as limbs began to flail in a mild panic.

 _Where was he? Where was Luke?!_

A nose-plug was clipped firmly over his nose and a breathing apparatus was clamped within his mouth. Even though his vision was blurred from the strange liquid, he spotted another patient in the neighboring tank. He didn't need perfect eyesight to recognize the unconscious, floating body of his best friend.

Jordy began to lightly bang a fist against the glass. A vague outline of a white lab coat briefly appeared next to the tank before flitting away out of his line of sight. He began to feel claustrophobic and his desperate pounding against the glass resumed until he felt his body being lifted. The young boy hadn't even noticed the harness he was strapped in as a mechanical arm lifted him up and out.

A doctor appeared beside him and began to unhook him from the harness. With vision still a bit cloudy from the tank fluid, the young boy ripped the nose-plug off, just as the breathing apparatus was removed from his mouth. He greedily sucked in a breath of air after he was finally detached from his odd prison.

Jordy shivered as he yanked the monitoring patches off of his chest and arms and scrambled out of the doctor's reach. He heard the outraged cry of the Imperial medic as the young boy tried to put distance between them.

"Hold still! I'm just trying to dry you off! I'm not going to hurt you," the doctor huffed in exasperation as he all but chased the mute boy around the med-bay with a large white towel in hand. The doctor nearly slipped in a puddle of bacta that the stubborn child created during his harried escape.

If Jordy had a voice, he would be screaming in that moment. When the doctor stopped chasing him to turn his full attention to the monitoring station beside Luke, Jordy flipped from frightened child to fearless bodyguard. Baring his teeth in a silent snarl, Jordy ran for the doctor, swiping a nearby scalpel off of a medical tray. He couldn't let this man harm his brother! Luke was helpless in that tank! All grownups ever did was hurt them...

Brandishing his new weapon, he let loose a silent battle cry and was stunned when an invisible force wrapped around his body, stopping him mid-step just a few inches shy of the medic.

That's when Jordy heard it… heavy, rhythmic, mechanical breathing. Unable to turn his head, he had no choice but to remain frozen where he was. His eyes widened when the tall, hulking form of Darth Vader quickly filled his vision. He was stunned when an invisible force ripped his weapon of choice from his hand. He watched it fly into the outstretched, black leather glove of the Dark Lord. A different kind of fear filled his chest and began squeezing at his heart. Did he do something wrong? Was he about to be brutally punished?

"What is your prognosis, doctor?"

Jordy began to blush profusely when he realized to his growing horror that he was clothed only in his undergarments. His face grew hotter when the doctor spoke.

"This child has finished his bacta treatment and needs immediate bedrest, my lord. IF I can get him dry, that is..."

Jordy felt a growing embarrassment when the reality sank in—he was standing in the presence of the Emperor's chief enforcer... _in his underwear._ He was relieved when his body was released from that weird, invisible, suspended animation and immediately began signing in BSL, or "Basic Sign Language".

/I'm sorry, Sir. I thought he was going to hurt Luke./

Jordy saw the clear confusion on the medic's face and felt dread growing in his stomach. Could they not understand him? It was always a great frustration to the boy when he ran into a language barrier.

Then to his great surprise, the intimidating Lord Vader began signing back to him.

/What made you believe that Luke was in danger?/

Jordy paused as he examined the question. He began to hesitantly sign back.

/We don't trust grown-ups...or anyone for that matter. It's how we survive./

A chill raced down the mute boy's spine when Lord Vader did not return an immediate response. He felt invisible eyes behind the red lenses of the mask raking across his body, appraising him from head to toe. Much to Jordy's relief, the dark Lord began to sign.

/I can see how protective you are of him. Luke is lucky to have such a devoted friend by his side/

Jordy was stunned into a stupor. Why was the Dark Lord so concerned about Luke's life? Little did the mute boy know, that Vader had only just recently received test results from the medic, regarding Luke's true parentage.

/Sir? Why do you care so much about Luke and I? We are just slaves…/

Suddenly the air around him grew cold, causing the still damp boy to shiver hard enough that his teeth began to chatter. He sensed rage rolling off of the Dark Lord in waves and he would have cried out in alarm if he had a voice when nearby trays and medical equipment began to shake and rattle as glass test tubes began to mysteriously shatter. Jordy instinctively shrank away, going to so far as to raise an arm up to shield himself from the pain that was sure to come...but it never came.

He felt a gloved hand, gently grasping his wrist. Jordy defensively jerked away as panic began to build in his chest. The Dark Lord merely lowered the child's arm to expose his frightened face. The hulking Vader knelt down on one knee and began to sign.

/What is your name?/

The child averted his eyes, no doubt an ingrained habit from his time as a slave. That would soon have to be corrected...

/Jordy Higgins, Sir/

"Look at me, child." Vader sternly rumbled in a tone of voice that brooked no argument. Once he had the boy's full attention, he returned to BSL.

/Jordy, you are no longer a slave. Neither is Luke. The Empire has set you free. We were going to return you to your family but they could not be found. You may stay here for now, until they've been located./

The boy nodded with wide eyes. He could hardly believe his good fortune. Rescued, given top-quality medical treatment, and granted a temporary home in one day. He did feel torn at the prospect of being reunited with his family. He missed them dearly...but Luke was family too. Soft, brown eyes turned to look at the unconscious form of his best friend still floating serenely within his bacta tank.

He didn't want to leave him...

Vader rose up to his intimidating height. He turned to regard the medic. He spoke in that deep baritone voice.

"How long before Luke regains consciousness?"

"I would give it another three hours, my lord. He was submerged in the bacta hours after the other boy and that blaster wound was a through-and-through."

Jordy winced as he slowly approached Luke's tank. He could see the wound the medic was talking about but amazingly, new flesh was already sealing up the injury.

"Very well. See to it that Jordy Higgins is properly cared for and alert me when Luke regains awareness."

"As you wish, milord." The medic stiffly bowed before turning back around to resume his work.

Vader turned his masked head to briefly regard Jordy seconds before he strode from the med-ward.

Jordy returned his attention to the attending medic and frowned when the Imperial approached him with towel in hand. After ensuring the child was dry, he ushered the boy into a nearby fresher and handed him a small change of clothing. White leggings and a matching tunic.

The clothing was a close fit but still a bit big on his lanky frame. Regardless, it didn't stop the medic from putting him to bed.

The second Jordy's head hit the pillow, his eyelids began to grow heavy and an exhaustion he hadn't noticed before, quickly made itself known. Within minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"COMPANY...HALT!"

The deafening sound of marching boots came to a brisk, synchronized stop.

"Left, face!"

Hundreds of pairs of boots turned sharply, clacking together simultaneously.

"Prepare for inspection!" Commander Cody shouted as a grey, uniformed Imperial officer stepped forward from where he'd been observing on the sidelines. He had his hands clasped stiffly behind his back. Sharp, steely eyes appraised the assembly of stormtroopers.

Rex was relieved that it was an Imperial Captain and not Darth Vader, who would be conducting this surprise inspection…

"Helmets off!" The man strictly ordered.

Rex, aka Flash, obeyed without hesitation and tucked his scout trooper helmet beneath his right arm and made sure to stand at rigid attention as the officer began to walk past row after row of soldiers.

It took an entire hour for the officer to complete the inspection. Only three troopers, young new recruits and not clones, were harshly disciplined for neglecting their appearance. One of them especially had the gall to show with dirty, un-polished armor and muddy boots.

Once the officer made it to Rex, he paused to regard him.

"You are a veteran clone I see."

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm a bit astonished that you are not with your brethren in the 501st legion…"

"I'm being transferred to Lord Vader's flagship at the conclusion of this inspection, Sir!"

The Imperial officer narrowed his eyes as he gave Rex a quick once-over from head to toe.

"How did you wind up on Tatooine?"

Captain Rex was nervous under the constant questioning, yet the veteran clone kept his cool composure. Keeping his eyes focused straight ahead, he smoothly responded.

"I was transferred, Sir."

"Under what circumstances?" The officer narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Rex knew exactly what to say but never got the chance as Commander Cody himself came to his defense.

"He disobeyed a direct order, Captain."

The uniformed, officer's eyes seemed to light up as a sneer crossed his face.

"Did he... and he wasn't court-marshalled?"

"Flash refused to abandon his injured men who were dying on the field. He ignored the order to push forward with his commanding officer in what would have been a suicide campaign. Instead, Flash remained behind and saved his entire squadron. Thanks to Flash, 12 soldiers were saved but his commanding officer was killed in an ambush later that day. Flash was then transferred to Tatooine to atone for his rebellion."

"No wonder Lord Vader didn't want him…"

"On the contrary, Captain. Flash is perfect 501st material. As it turned out...his commanding officer was found to be a rebel sympathizer and would have purposefully gotten his entire company killed."

Rex wasn't sure how he felt in that moment. Cody must have dug up his falsified service record. It was a cover story that would hold for now but was not designed to endure. It would only be a matter of time until the former Republic Commander discovered the truth.

"Flash is to be transferred to Lord Vader's flagship upon conclusion of this inspection. Please, carry on Captain," Cody cordially nodded as he left the Captain's side.

Rex had to suppress a relieved sigh once the inspection was finally over and he was dismissed.

The clone veteran transferred to Lord Vader's flagship that afternoon as ordered and immediately retreated to the barracks as soon as he was aboard the imposing star destroyer. All he carried with him, were his Empire issued gear in a black, military issued duffel bag. He'd left his twin blasters and personal supplies in a security box back in a Mos Eisley bank vault until he could safely return for them.

In the meantime, Rex needed to contact the Rebel spy currently taking up residency in Vader's midst. He had to be extra careful not to expose either of their undercover identities. Rex was relieved to know that Luke was receiving proper treatment in the medical wing. He was tempted to visit the boy but decided against it. It would be far too suspicious. Until he could figure out a way to get Luke safely off of Vader's personal flagship, his identity and presence needed to be kept secret from the child…

He had to plan carefully and stay beneath Lord Vader's radar. Luke's future and his fate, depended on Rex. If he couldn't find a way to rescue the boy from the Empire...he feared, no one could.

* * *

 _-Security Camera Status: Offline_

 _Location: Med-bay B13 North-_

Slender fingers flew across a keyboard, using CMO clearance to shut down the medical bay's security systems and visual logs. He needed to move fast if he was going to succeed with his brilliant plan...

The medic currently overseeing both of the boys in the medical ward, made sure that the pictures he'd taken of their brands were clearly visible. Once Ignum saw these photos, the medic was going to be a very rich man. He wondered if Ignum would pay him double or even triple if he delivered both of the boys himself.

After careful consideration, he made the choice to only take the mute boy. No one would hear his screams and taking Lord Vader's son would be suicide. Lord Vader probably wouldn't even miss Jordy.

The mute boy was nobody and in the medic's eyes, nothing but a payday.

After sending an encrypted message to the Red Sun Syndicate, informing them that he was enroute to their rendezvous of choice with prized merchandise, the medic left his personal belongings behind. He would only take himself and the child.

The devious medic filled a syringe with a mild sedative to keep his new captive complacent. The last thing he needed was to drag a thrashing child throughout the corridors. Smiling wickedly to himself, the medic gently inserted the needle into Jordy's vein and injected the syringe's contents into his bloodstream, pleased that the child remained in a deep slumber.

He made sure that Jordy was strapped down on the hover-gurney and only when the medic felt confident that the boy would not awaken, he quickly submitted a report that the boy's family had been found on the planet below. No one would question it or notice the subtle mistakes until it was too late.

Without delay, the assistant chief medical officer pushed the gurney out into the corridor and headed for the hangar bay.

It was time to return Jordy home to his former 'family'.

No one would miss him.

No one but Luke…

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is short but it had to be so I could make the next one longer lol. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to alerts and favorites! :D


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9**

His son... _his son_ was _alive!_

Sideous lied to him, not that that was surprising. The old man would pay for his treachery in due time. If Vader had known that his child had survived childbirth, the boy would never have become a slave. _A SLAVE!_ Vader tried to get a grip on his mounting rage but was failing miserably as the images replayed over and over again in his mind of his son beaten, bloodied, branded, and bruised.

Those responsible for harming his child, were going to pay dearly. He would make them suffer as they made his son suffer. They too would know fear. They too would know pain. They would know agony and humiliation!

Luke was going to take his rightful place...his place by his father's side. One day, he would ascend his master's throne and the boy would be considered royalty by all denizens of the Galactic Empire.

Gloved fingers flew across a touch-screen, submitting commands that brought up classified video surveillance from one of the deceased stormtrooper's helmet cams. A grin stretched across an unmarred face as Vader witnessed for himself, the raw power of his son's force display. The boy had actually force-repelled everyone in the near vicinity in the midst of his emotional maelstrom. That unbridled power would need to be properly controlled and harnessed. The child had great force potential and the dark lord could not stop the mounting feeling of pride for his gifted offspring as he re-ran the footage a second time.

His attention was diverted when the overhead broadcast system crackled to life.

" **Code 9-Medical Emergency-Medical Bay B-13 North, I repeat-Code 9 Medical Emergency-"**

Vader was already moving towards the door before the emergency message finished. A code 9 could only mean one thing.

 _A patient in distress._

He staggered out of the doorway and nearly fell to his knees when fear that was not his own, hit him square in the gut like a wrecking ball, practically tearing the air out of his lungs.

 _ **LUKE!**_

He ran, for the first time in 7 years. He gritted his teeth from the pain it caused him where flesh and prosthetics met, all but ignoring the water film forming in his eyes. His instincts were screaming that the medical emergency involved his child. _No...he couldn't lose him. Not now. Not when he'd just found him!_

Vader shoved aside any who stupidly got in his way. Hoping and praying he would reach Luke in time. The fear he sensed grew to astronomical levels as Vader entered a turbo-lift. He knew medical staff would be the first to answer to the emergency broadcast. It was torture, waiting for the turbo-lift to arrive on the chosen deck. Unwilling to be delayed any further, the Dark Lord used the force to pry the doors open when the lift reached the medical wing, uncaring of any damage he may have caused.

When he reached the medical bay where he'd left his son, he was greeted by a frightening sight. Technicians were trying to manually remove the boy from his bacta tank and were failing miserably. The mechanical arm was malfunctioning and Luke's oxygen supply had been completely depleted. Having grown up on a desert planet, the child did not know how to swim. He flailed about in his tank in a panic, banging a fist on the glass in a vain attempt to break it.

"EVERYONE OUT... NOW!" the Dark Lord angrily snarled at the incompetent medical staff who were staring at him wide-eyed. They reeked of fear, no doubt wondering if this life-threatening fiasco would result in their termination. They hastily scrambled to follow the order, nearly tripping over each other as they ran for the door.

Vader's first instinct was to ignite his saber and cut through the glass. Of course that plan was far too dangerous as the hot energy blade could compromise the bacta temperature and boil his son alive, or force forbid, the child could fall on shards of glass and further injure himself.

He decided upon a safer solution, using the force to lift his son out. The boy flailed and ripped the nose-plug off as soon as his head surfaced, the breathing apparatus already out of his mouth and sucked in a greedy mouthful of air.

Luke coughed as he sputtered on bacta fluid, making a disgusted face at the bitter-sweet taste. His panic abated somewhat, at least until he realized he was floating in midair. Small legs kicked at the empty expanse and his eyes widened from fear. His body began to quiver from fright and from the chill air.

"W-what's happening?!" the boy shrieked before another coughing fit overcame him. He struggled to catch his breath, no doubt feeling anxious about his near drowning experience.

As soon as the child was clear of the tank, Vader gently lowered the boy back down to the floor. He closed the gap between himself and his son and gently pulled the boy into his arms with a towel in hand.

"It's all right, Luke. You are safe, _just breathe_ ," a deep baritone voice rumbled near his ear. Acting on paternal instinct, the Dark Lord wrapped his son up in the large towel that was twice the boy's size. He immediately began to dry the cold child off, trying to warm him as small teeth chattered. Luke's body trembled violently, shivering from the brisk chill in the medical wing. Vader gently massaged the boy's back when his son wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"I kn-know you…d-don't I?" the boy gasped as he sensed the mysterious black clad figure before him. He recognized the presence. All the boy knew, was that the masked man before him _felt_ familiar. Vader paused to silently regard him and slowly nodded.

"Yes, child." He stated softly. "I believe you do."

Luke averted his eyes, choosing to stare at the floor as he asked the question that burned in the back of his mind.

"Y-you saved me. Down in the tunnels. I d-don't understand," his voice cracked as he choked back a sob. "Those stormtroopers tried to **kill** me... _why_?"

The Dark Lord paused in his task of drying off Luke's blonde locks and gently tilted the boy's chin up so he could make 'eye-contact'.

"They were afraid of you. They thought you were dangerous."

The boy curiously canted his head as he fully regarded his savior.

"Why?"

"Luke... you are _special_. Like me."

"What do you mean?"

Lord Vader once satisfied the child was dry and no longer shivering, stood to his imposing height.

"We will discuss this later. Right now, you need to rest."

The boy surprisingly did not offer up any protest, choosing to silently nod his head in understanding as a small change of clothing was presented to him.

"I will have the attending medics return to-"

"JORDY!" Luke shouted with wide-eyes as he frantically began to look around at his surroundings. When the other boy was nowhere to be found, he turned worried eyes on his rescuer.

"Where is he?"

"His parents have been found. He is returning home."

"What?! That's impossible! His parents died years ago!"

The black clad figure stood for a moment like a silent specter in stunned silence before exploding.

" _WHAT_?!" Vader barked in angered astonishment.

"I-it's true, they were in a landspeeder accident. Jordy told me himself. He was living with his Uncle and two cousins before he was kidnapped."

Vader appeared to be lost in thought until the silence was broken by a soft, angelic voice.

"Please...we need to find him."

"No, Luke. **I** will find him."

"But-"

"I will take care of this. Right now, you need to rest," Vader firmly responded as he ushered Luke into bed. He tucked the child in, just like his own mother used too when he was Luke's age. After pulling up the blanket to Luke's chin, he resisted the urge to gently sweep the young boy's golden locks out of his face.

Sensing his son's worry for his friend, he spoke a soft reassurance.

"I promise, I will find Jordy. Now _sleep_ …"

As soon as the boy shut his eyes, Vader immediately called Cody, giving him strict orders to stand watch over his son now that the medical staff could not be trusted. Glancing back over his shoulder at the boy, a soft smile crossed his face. Luke was _his_ now...and _no one_ was going to take his son from him, ever again.

* * *

Captain Rex was beside himself with worry. He heard the Emergency announcement over the intercom regarding a patient in distress. The former Republic Captain was tempted to investigate and see if Luke was alright. Unfortunately, he knew that Vader would undoubtedly rush to Luke's side if the distressed patient really was him.

As much as he hated the feeling of helplessness, he had to trust that Luke was going to be okay. He couldn't risk exposure. It wouldn't take Vader long to recognize him. He knew the Dark Lord would sense his presence in the Force if he was singled out.

He was relieved however when he overheard from the other clones that Cody himself was given guardianship responsibilities for a patient's welfare. Rumors buzzed throughout the barracks as many troopers speculated the importance of said patient and why Lord Vader wanted him protected. Some believed it was a Rebel spy while others still guessed that it was an Imperial agent, one of Vader's. So far no one knew that it was in fact a child who earned such VIP status.

Rex suited up and prepared to report to his post. Now that he was a member of the 501st Legion, he was given an elite reputation and used his scouting abilities for Vader's cause even though it went against everything he believed in. The clone was relieved when he successfully made contact with the Rebellion's deep cover agent.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Our time is limited. Report."_

" _I need you to get a message out to the Rebellion. Luke Skywalker has been found and brought aboard this Star Destroyer and I have reason to believe that Vader has already made the connection that Luke is his son." Rex whispered even though he and the secret agent were alone in the aft reactor room, devoid of security cameras._

" _Can you safely and discreetly get the boy off of the ship?"_

" _At this time, I cannot. He is under heavy guard and I must keep my identity from Vader. After working so closely with him during the Clone Wars, it won't take him long to sense my true visage."_

" _I will contact high command and inform them of this new development. In the meantime, the two of us must remain extra vigilant."_

" _Thank you. I will contact you again should anything change."_

 _-End Flashback-_

Rex finished suiting up and grabbed his buy'ce and pulled it on over his head. The standard white stormtrooper armor became the perfect camouflage as he joined dozens of other troopers out in the hallway just outside of the East Barracks.

He was surprised when he was stopped at the end of the corridor by a commanding officer. An Imperial Captain according to his red and blue rank bars.

"Flash?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your duty post has been changed. You will report to the detention level to guard a prisoner until further notice."

Rex's mouth went dry and he was thankful that his stunned expression was hidden by the helmet. Prisoner? What prisoner?

"Yes, Sir!" He saluted sharply, standing tall and proud.

"Dismissed."

Flash turned sharply on his heel and reported to the brig as ordered, all the while curious as to the identity of the mystery prisoner…

* * *

"Shuttle 4235-67 Requesting permission to land at designated coordinates."

" _Shuttle 4235-67, permission granted. Begin approach."_

The medic grinned wickedly to himself. He was excited at the prospect of collecting the 500,000 credit bounty on the mute boy. This was _too easy._ If he was a smarter man, perhaps he would have realized that there might be a reason why his little escapade was going so well without a hitch.

He destroyed the tracking device in the medical shuttle before departing the Star Destroyer to discourage any who might attempt to track him down to the planet's surface. He looked out of the forward viewport to see a landing pad looming ever closer. There were two thugs waving lit batons to guide him down. The medic hit a switch on the console that lowered the landing gear. He landed smoothly, uncaring of all of the sand the exhaust ports kicked up outside the hull. The two thugs were covering their faces from the blowing sand and threw their batons down.

Not far away was a stone fortress. The base of operations for Master Ignum.

The medic unbuckled his flight restraints and went aft into the patient holding area. The mute boy was still unconscious, dead to the world and was unaware of the wicked intentions of his captor. Gripping the handles of the hover-gurney, the medic hit the opening mechanism for the landing ramp. Grinning triumphantly to himself, he began to push the gurney. Once he reached the bottom, he glanced around to see stormtroopers holding the two thugs captive at gunpoint.

Not only was the medic and his shuttle surrounded by squadrons of storm-troopers, the last being in the universe he ever hoped to see, made his presence known. The hairs on the back of the medic's neck stood on end as his ears picked up heavy, rhythmic, mechanical breathing.

There standing directly in front of him, was Lord Vader himself.

The medic opened and closed his mouth multiple times but nothing came out. It took a good two minutes for him to regain his voice as troopers yanked his arms behind his back, slapping a pair of binders on his wrists.

"What?! _**H-how!**_ This is impossible! I destroyed the shuttle's tracker!" the medic stuttered with wide eyes.

"Correction: you destroyed one of two. Every medical transport has a back-up in the event of a crash. If you'd read your training manual thoroughly, you would have remembered that." Vader spoke with a sneer as he took another step closer to his captured prey.

The two thugs were grinning wickedly as they removed their 'disguises' to reveal uniformed officers.

"I-I...this can't be! I contacted Ignum's men!"

"Yes. And no. You took the bait my communications agent relayed after intercepting your communique to Ignum's men."

" _This was a trap_ …" the stunned medic spoke with shocked realization.

Vader gestured for his troops to move the child's gurney back on the shuttle. Then he relayed his order before walking up the ramp to join Jordy.

" **Take him to the brig!** "

Darth Vader was pleased. The traitor would pay for his crimes, and Vader would personally see that justice was served accordingly. Thanks to Luke, it did not take long to uncover the medic's treachery. Sending a Tatooine garrison to the coordinates intercepted from the medic's encoded message was the surest way of trapping his prey until he could arrive to spring the trap personally.

It worked flawlessly. They also had two of Ignum's men in custody, the thugs that his Imperials impersonated were cuffed nearby. What disappointed the Dark Lord was that his troopers found Ignum's base of operations completely deserted with the exception of the two criminals who were awaiting the medic's arrival. No doubt the rest fled off-world.

This was far from over. He'd already dispatched spies to search out nearby Outer Rim Territories for any sign of the Red Sun Syndicate. They could run...and they could hide. That would not stop Vader from crushing their organization beneath his booted heel…

Lord Vader's men secured Jordy's hover gurney and then went to the cockpit. As much as he enjoyed flying himself, he felt a strange sense of responsibility for Luke's spirited young friend. He had a feeling that the two boys were destined for great things. He did not want to deny his son the chance to grow up with a lifelong friend. One with unflinching loyalty, who would protect his son's life with his own if necessary. Jordy would need combat training. He was also a mild force sensitive but nowhere near as powerful as a typical force user.

He would give Jordy the choice after he awoke.

* * *

Soft brown eyes fluttered open a second time. Jordy awoke to find himself in the medical wing, in the same bed the medic had put him in. He was entirely unaware of the drama he was in hours earlier. The young mute boy was relieved to see Luke in the bed beside him, resting. Posted near Luke's bed was a stormtrooper with yellow markings on his armor.

"Lord Vader, the boy has awoken," Cody relayed via com-link.

Jordy quickly sat up, giving the trooper a wary, distrustful eye. He reached for a nearby spork, sitting on a tray next to his bed and grasped it with a warning look, silently daring the trooper to try something. Even though he was hungry, he ignored the food, choosing to watch over his best friend instead. If that trooper tried anything...

He was startled when Darth Vader came in a few minutes later. Jordy relaxed a notch and lowered his weapon of choice. The black clad figure began to sign.

/Jordy, your family has been found/

Jordy had mixed feelings about it. To be truthful, he could barely remember them...having been kidnapped at such a young age. He knew family was important and a part of him missed them...but Luke was his family too.

/I can see how loyal you are to Luke. There is something important I must tell you.../ Vader paused as he gathered himself to spring the big reveal. /Jordy... _Luke is my son_ /

Jordy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock as he silently processed that information. Well, that explained a lot. Like why the Dark Lord cared so much about Luke's health.

/You have a choice to make, Jordy/

His expression changed to one of curious confusion as he signed a question.

/What choice?/

/I am offering you a good home here. To stay with Luke and watch over him. You will be handsomely rewarded, trained, and paid for your service/

Jordy averted his eyes and stared at his blanket, deep in thought. After a minute he looked up to meet Vader's gaze with a firm expression that the mysterious man was slowly growing accustomed too.

/My family...do they know I'm alive?/

/No. We have not contacted them yet. As of right now, they have presumed you dead/

Jordy furrowed his brows in thought as the wheels turned rapidly within his mind. He looked up when Vader continued to sign.

/Jordy, there will be conditions if you stay. First condition, your family must never know you are alive. You must cut all ties with them for both yours and Luke's safety. Secondly, you will receive combat training so you can better protect my son. I warn you. It will not be easy/

/I understand/ Jordy signed with a firm nod.

Jordy turned his attention back to his slumbering brother as he considered the choice being presented to him. He had a feeling that if he chose to go home, he'd never see Luke again. He was the closest thing to family that he had right now. His real family wasn't missing him if they thought he was currently dead. At long last, Jordy turned a solemn expression on the Dark Lord.

/I've made my choice/

Vader nodded silently, waiting for Jordy to continue. He was not at all surprised by his final decision.

/I will stay/

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to alerts and favorites! I tried not to make this a big cliff-hanger like last time, LOL.

Mando'a Translation: Buy'ce = helmet


End file.
